Shadowed Soul
by Yumipon
Summary: "Era la mano de Miroku la que se dirigía a su pecho- pero el frío brillo en sus ojos no era Miroku en absoluto, y Sango luchó para apartarse, asqueada." Cuando un demonio posesiona a Miroku por su Kazaana, va tras Sango para tratar de romper el espíritu de su huésped. — [Traducción del fic con el mismo nombre de Ranowa Hikura.]
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** "Era la mano de Miroku la que se dirigía a su pecho- pero el frío brillo en sus ojos no era Miroku en absoluto, y Sango luchó para apartarse, asqueada." Cuando un demonio posesiona a Miroku por su Kazaana, va tras Sango para tratar de romper el espíritu de su huésped."

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia tampoco es mía, yo sólo la traduje de su idioma original con el respectivo permiso. Créditos a su autora original, **Ranowa Hikura** , a quien además le agradezco por su autorización y la excelente historia que escribió.

 **ADVERTENCIA: _Rating M_** por escenas con contenido de índole sexual.

* * *

 **Shadowed Soul**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Cuando la respiración de Miroku se alteró, sumado al crujir de una rama pequeña, InuYasha cuidadosamente entreabrió un ojo y observó.

Silenciosamente, el monje se sentó en la pálida luz de la luna, de espalda a él. Había estado recostado inmóvil como una roca desde que las chicas se habían ido a dormir, incluso su respiración era inaudible- InuYasha sería capaz de decir que Miroku había estado fingiendo dormir por horas y ahora, al fin, la razón por la que lo hacía iba a ser develada. Se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando mientras Miroku, con una escalofriante elegancia que hizo que a InuYasha se le pusieran los pelos de punta, se puso de pie y comenzó a dejar el campamento. Se movía más silencioso de lo que cualquier ser humano podía, e InuYasha frunció el ceño, olfateando en silencio.

Ahí, ese olor de nuevo… Miroku, pero no del todo. Tan similar al olor del humano que la diferencia era casi imperceptible- pero, había una diferencia.

InuYasha se mantuvo inmóvil, observando mientras Miroku desaparecía entre los árboles, luego echó un vistazo con cautela al campamento. Ninguno de los otros se había despertado, y haciendo un gesto de satisfacción, se puso de pie, agarrando a Tessaiga. Lo mejor era enfrentar a Miroku lejos de los demás. Algo andaba mal y, hasta que no supiera qué era, era mejor dejar a Kagome fuera. Sango no podía pensar con claridad cuando se trataba del monje, hasta él podía notarlo, y Shippō no sería de ayuda.

Se acercó a Kirara, frotándole la parte de atrás del cuello para despertarla. Cuando los ojos de la gata-demonio se abrieron, él puso un dedo en sus labios, y le pidió con gestos que se quedara. Le tomó unos momentos a la gata comprender, pero cuando asintió con la cabeza, él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió tras Miroku, dejando a Kirara atrás para proteger el campamento mientras él salía en búsqueda del miembro extraviado de su grupo.

No fue difícil atraparlo; Miroku no estaba tratando de huir, e incluso si lo hubiera estado, no podría haber ido muy lejos. InuYasha merodeó tras el monje, decidido a averiguar qué estaba pasando antes de intervenir; su shakujō estaba en una mano, pero la espada que probablemente había causado este problema estaba en la otra. Si Miroku realmente tenía la intención de sepultarla, como había prometido, entonces ¿por qué estaba llevándosela consigo ahora, en este clandestino viaje en medio de la noche? ¿Y por qué estaba fuera de su vaina?

Sin mencionar que el cuestionable _algo_ en el aroma de Miroku se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Un gruñido creció en su garganta.

Era hora de que averiguara qué estaba pasando.

— ¡Oye, Miroku! ¿Algo anda mal? — Llamó casualmente, interrumpiendo el amortiguado silencio al salir a la luz, sacando inocentemente a Tessaiga y trotando para acercarse. En el momento en el que él habló, el monje se tensó, echando mano no al shakujō, sino a la espada, y cuando se dio la vuelta, hubo por una fracción de segundo, oscuridad en él. Algo en sus ojos simplemente no estaba del todo bien, tal como su aroma; _algo_ que encarnaba a toda su persona, que hacía que InuYasha quisiera gruñir de nuevo.

Y entonces, se había ido.

— ¡Oh, InuYasha! — El monje respondió afablemente, como si no estuvieran en mitad de la noche y no estuviera alejándose de ellos sin razón alguna. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo, bonzo.

Miroku frunció el ceño inocentemente, aparentando no tener idea de que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Mmm? ¡Oh! Simplemente no podía dormir, es todo. Decidí adelantarme y enterrar a este tipo — le dio una palmada a la espada con una extraña familiaridad y sonrió de nuevo —. Mientras más pronto nos encarguemos, antes podremos volver a nuestra misión, ¿no, InuYasha?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Su aroma, la mirada en sus ojos, y ahora su acento… todo era simplemente _raro_. Y había sido desde que tomó esa cuchilla del extraño transeúnte que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había señalado específicamente a Miroku, pidiendo que el monje tomara la cuchilla y la sepultara en su antigua aldea. Él no dio una razón convincente de porqué tenía que ser Miroku, tampoco; una historia triste sobre un yōkai que aún acechaba la aldea que había hecho que él se fuera- simplemente parecía muy insistente en que Miroku tomara la espada.

Los ojos de InuYasha se entrecerraron y miró el arma de nuevo.

 _Hay algo que no está bien con esa cosa._

Miroku dio otro paso hacia atrás, aparentemente quería alejarse de él tan rápido como fuera posible.

— Uno de nosotros, al menos, debería estar durmiendo, InuYasha — dijo, soltando una risita y haciendo un gesto de vuelta hacia el campamento —. ¡No te preocupes por mí, volveré en dos días!

Y, cuando el monje dio otro paso hacia atrás, InuYasha tuvo una idea.

— ¿Eh? Pero mañana es luna llena — señaló hacia el oscuro cielo sobre su cabeza, mirando cada movimiento de Miroku tan atentamente como podía —. ¡Es la única noche en la que soy humano, Miroku! No puedes irte ahora: ¡no habría nadie para proteger a Sango y Kagome si algo pasara!

1\. Era seguro que Sango no necesitaba la protección de Miroku.

2\. InuYasha preferiría cortarse la garganta antes que admitir que alguna vez no estuviera en condiciones de proteger a un humano.

Y, lo más importante de todo:

La luna llena no era su noche de transformación.

Así que, si le dijera tal cosa a Miroku, lo único que obtendría sería un bombardeo a la lógica y la confusión.

E InuYasha esperó conteniendo el aliento, con mucha tensión, listo para agarrar a Tessaiga ante la más mínima señal de que algo andaba mal.

Miroku hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando fijamente el suelo, presentando cambios que lo dejaban en blanco. Simplemente se quedó allí quieto, congelado por un instante, antes de que una falsa preocupación apareciera repentinamente y el monje sacudiera su cabeza en lo que probablemente se supondría que fuese una disculpa.

— Lo olvidé, InuYasha; perdóname. Por supuesto que volveré al campamento contigo ahora. La espada puede esperar; me quedaré y protegeré a las damas. Después de que te conviertas en un demonio nuevamente, me ocuparé de la espada.

Tessaiga fue desenvainada en un destello de luz ondulante, e InuYasha estaba sobre el monje antes de que él tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más que estremecerse.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Miroku?! — InuYasha apretó sus piernas más ceñidas alrededor de él cuando comenzó a luchar, manteniéndolo inmovilizado contra el suelo del bosque. — ¡Responde, yōkai!

— ¡¿Y-Yōkai?! — El tal llamado Miroku tartamudeó alarmado y volvió a golpearlo, tratando de escapar. — ¡Tú eres el único que está poseído! ¡Quítateme de encima, InuYash-!

— ¡Yo no me transformo con la luna llena bonz- _yōkai_! ¡El verdadero Miroku sabe eso! ¡Ríndete!

El hombre aún intentó por un momento, poniendo una fachada de flagante inocencia y confusión. Sus esfuerzos seguían siendo humanos, aunque demasiado débiles para prestarles algo de atención, nunca lo suficiente como para darle una oportunidad de escapar, e InuYasha simplemente seguía sujetando a Miroku contra el suelo y peleando. Echó un vistazo a la espada aún en el puño de Miroku y volvió a Tessaiga contra ella, preparado para balancearla de su mano. Esa espada era la causante de todo esto. No era tan estúpido como para tocarla- pero seguramente podría proporcionarle la suficiente fuerza para apartarla de su mano.

— ¡Comienza a hablar, yōkai! — Advirtió, sus ojos todavía oscilando entre Miroku y la espada. — O prepárate para perder un dedo o dos.

Y con esas palabras, la inocencia que aún se aferraba por unos desesperados momentos- entonces, se desvaneció.

InuYasha podría precisar el momento exacto en el que la luz en los ojos de Miroku desapareció y una sonrisa cruel creció en sus labios. La apariencia del monje se contorsionó, cambiando del humano alarmado a un escalofriante demonio confiado tan rápido que fue infalible, e InuYasha no pudo evitar apretar su puño tan fuerte que sus garras le sacaron sangre.

Miroku – o lo que fuera que estaba controlándolo, en este punto – simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, al parecer completamente ignorante de la desventaja que tenía ahí, y rió tranquilamente, un espeluznante y victorioso sonido que hizo que InuYasha gruñera de nuevo.

— Estás muy en lo correcto, hanyō, al asumir que esta espada es la fuente de todos sus problemas — la voz comenzó como la de Miroku pero fluctuante, serpenteante entre el tono inocente del monje y una especie más profunda, más gutural de gruñido que no era nada menos que horripilante —. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para que tú simplemente me hagas _ir_. Residía en la espada al principio, sí; lástima que no se dieron cuenta de esto entonces- habrían tenido algún indicio de oportunidad — Miroku sonrió de nuevo, una oscura, perversa versión de la habitual traviesa sonrisa del monje —. Comencé a posesionar a tu hōshi en el momento en el que el resto de ustedes se fue a dormir. Puede que no tenga completo control todavía, pero… — Se interrumpió de nuevo y rió, una risa que no era _para nada_ como Miroku, y la sonrisa se volvió salvaje. — Remover esta espada ahora es inútil. Por supuesto, hanyō, eres libre de intentarlo. Adelante. Dame uno o dos mandobles con esa Tessaiga. Es muy fácil para mí encontrar otro cuerpo- pero no creo que sea tan simple para un humano encontrar otra mano.

InuYasha palideció, mirando hacia Tessaiga con impotencia. Sin importar si el demonio estaba diciendo la verdad o no sobre quitarle la espada del puño de Miroku, Tessaiga no podría dar un golpe delicado. Iba a por todo, cada vez. Si balanceaba esa cosa ahora, era muy probable que arrancara por completo la mano de Miroku junto con la espada.

Maldiciendo, InuYasha se retiró- pero no soltó a Tessaiga. Este demonio quería provocarlo, paso a paso, para que lo dejara irse, porque no podría correr el riesgo de herir a Miroku. Bien, el bastardo no iba a salirse con la suya.

— Eres muy petulante y listo, ¿eh? — InuYasha gruñó, estirando sus garras. — _Hanyō, hanyō, hanyō_ todo lo que quieras; aún estás en un cuerpo humano. No puedes levantar un dedo contra mí. _¡Kirara, Sango! ¡KIRARA! ¡SANGO! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡ES MIROKU!_

 _Ahí_ , pensó, satisfecho. Esas últimas palabras deberían tener a Sango, por lo menos, corriendo, y a Kirara con ella. Casi seguro a Kagome y a Shippō también, pero lo que fuera que estaba en el cuerpo de Miroku sólo tenía un cuerpo humano que usar. No estarían en ningún peligro mientras él estuviese allí.

— ¿Oh? — El demonio se rió entre dientes, enarcando una ceja, completamente ignorante de su dilema. — ¿Llamando a humanos como refuerzos? Tch. Sólo de un hanyō.

InuYasha gruñó de nuevo, sus garras adoloridas por alcanzarlo y darle un puñetazo

— Tienes suerte de que no quiero que Miroku despierte con la cara rota, yōkai — rugió, y echó un vistazo con inquietud hacia la espada de nuevo.

Podía oír pasos ahora; por el lejano golpeteo sonaba como si Kirara estuviese llevando a todos, y él sonrió. Bien. Estarían ahí rápido.

— Eh, Miroku, ¿me escuchas? — Llamó, golpeando al insolente demonio en el oído. — Sacaremos a este tipo de ti en cuestión de segundos.

El entrecejo fruncido que se levantó fue feroz e inmediato, el gruñido que creció en la garganta de Miroku, no fue nada humano, sino completamente animal; demoniaco.

— Basura optimista — masculló, los ojos destellando —. ¿Crees que has ganado? Hanyō, esta batalla apenas comienza. — Enseñó los dientes, un gruñido crecía en su garganta otra vez- entonces exhaló.

Salió miasma.

 _¡Mierda!_ InuYasha inclinó su cabeza lejos del ataque, apartándose mientras aún mantenía agarre en Miroku, pero sólo pudo mantenerlo por unos segundos antes de tener que retirarse. El olor era nauseabundo y si inhalaba un poco más, perdería el conocimiento. Mejor estar consciente y alejado que inconsciente y sobre él.

El miasma era tan potente, que podría matar a un humano en un instante. Y sin embargo, el cuerpo de Miroku no había sido afectado en absoluto.

InuYasha maldijo cuando aterrizó e incluso entonces, retrocedió aún más, los ojos fijos en la oscura extensión de veneno en medio del claro. Esta no era una posesión habitual- había algo en ella que era diferente. Y diferente muy rara vez significaba algo bueno.

Observó, nervioso y tenso, como el demonio se levantó de la nube de miasma, nada más que una sombra en la venenosa niebla. El hecho de que estuviera alojado en un cuerpo humano parecía no generarle ninguna desventaja. Simplemente, blandió esa espada maldita un par de veces, el miasma aún escondía casi toda su figura, e InuYasha se agazapó, preparándose para saltar en el momento en que el miasma se dispersara. Escuchó a Kirara aterrizando detrás suyo y corriendo ligeramente, pero todavía no apartó la mirada de Miroku. O lo que fuera que había tomado al monje como huésped.

— ¡InuYasha! InuYasha, ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¿Ese es-? ¿¡Ese es hōshi–sama?! — Gritó Sango detrás de él, y por cómo sonaba, corriendo a toda velocidad con pánico. Él extendió un brazo para detenerla, evitando que corriera hacia Miroku- aún sin soltar su agarre de Tessaiga.

— No seas tonta. Ese no es Miroku, Sango — le advirtió, mirando con rabia la nube de miasma —. Me lo dijo él mismo. Está poseído.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Kagome, que se había unido a ellos por el otro lado, bajó su arco, los ojos abiertos en alarma.

— ¡¿Miroku–sama está-?!

InuYasha asintió con severidad, aún sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

— No te arriesgues a usar tus flechas, Kagome. No quiero ni pensar en lo que podrían hacerle. Definitivamente, expulsarían al demonio, pero-

— Podría matarlo en el proceso. Por supuesto — Kagome dio un indeciso paso hacia atrás, aún contemplando el miasma, mientras que Sango sólo se acercó.

— _¡Hōshi–sama!_ — Gritó, acercándose de nuevo, descuidando por completo su propia seguridad. — ¡Hōshi–sama! ¡¿Puede oírme?!

El miasma no se dispersó, pero, lentamente, el monje comenzó a caminar fuera de él, abriéndose camino a través de la oscura nube como si no fuera nada más que polvo. Al fin emergió, caminando hasta las afueras de su defensa, medio cubierto por la oscuridad- sus ojos, sólo en Sango.

— Tú… — Murmuró, aparentando curiosidad, y levantó su espada, apuntando la oscura hoja a ella con un hábil movimiento. — Este cuerpo se enfadó cuando hablaste. Dime, hanyō. ¿Tiene tu querido hōshi cariño por esa humana?

InuYasha escuchó a Sango jadear tras él, y lo miró fijamente alarmado. Así que Miroku definitivamente estaba aún ahí, incluso a un nivel subconsciente. Aún tenían tiempo para traerlo- pero no tenía forma de saber qué tan rápido corría el tiempo.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, yōkai! — Exclamó de vuelta, entonces se giró hacia Sango, señalándole a la anonadada exterminadora hacia adelante. — ¡Sango, usa el Hiraikotsu! Tessaiga lo mataría, pero sólo necesitamos noquearlo, y luego encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer un exorcismo.

— ¿Un exorcismo? — El demonio arrastró las palabras con incredulidad, riéndose de todos ellos. — ¿Creen que ese tipo de magia insignificante funcionará en mí? ¿O un arma humana, si vamos al caso? ¡Ja! ¡Son libres de intentarlo!

Él abrió los brazos regodeándose, con suficiencia, e InuYasha se encontró a sí mismo deteniéndose de gruñir nuevamente mientras forzaba a la exterminadora que claramente estaba reacia, hacia adelante.

— ¡Vamos, Sango, es la única forma! A menos que quieras que use mi _Kaze no Kiz-_

— ¡Ya lo sé, InuYasha! — Gritó ella, pero sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el monje. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, respirando fuerte, luego levantó el Hiraikotsu y se acercó. — ¡Hōshi–sama! Si puede escucharme- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero tengo que hacer esto! _¡Hiraikotsu!_

InuYasha sonrió, mirando como el arma giraba a través del aire, directo de cabeza hacia el monje. Sango había sido golpeada por su propio ataque antes y simplemente había sido incapacitada, no asesinada; con algo de suerte, obtendrían el mismo resultado aquí. Y si él lo bloqueaba- bueno, al menos tendrían alguna idea de su fuerza.

A pesar de su comentario de _son libres de intentarlo_ , el demonio aún se movió para tratar de bloquear al Hiraikotsu, en cuclillas en su sitio y levantando su espada justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el boomerang en el aire. Aún fue golpeado con fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a deslizarse más que varios pies, el boomerang girando en contra de él y luchando por cortar la mortal espada. InuYasha lo contempló con asombro, cuando de hecho resistió el golpe, el Hiraikotsu llevándolo a tropezones hacia atrás, en un frenético intento de mantenerse erguido, claramente tomándolo por sorpresa por la fuerza detrás del golpe; incluso cuando al fin encontró el equilibrio, todavía gruño y luchó, esforzándose para enviar al boomerang de regreso y que no lo tumbara en el proceso.

Ningún humano debería haber tenido esa fuerza.

InuYasha se quedó mirando fijamente, tenso, observando con el aliento contenido la lucha entre el demonio y el Hiraikotsu- hasta que al fin, el boomerang se impuso, y Miroku fue enviado volando hacia atrás en una incontrolable sacudida de extremidades, para estrellarse contra un árbol. Cuando se deslizó hasta el suelo nuevamente y lo golpeó con un mudo _thump_ , cayó y quedó tendido boca abajo, inmóvil, en la tierra.

Una vez más, ese golpe y caída eran algo que debería haber noqueado y dejado inconsciente a un humano- si es que no lo mataba. Se veía doloroso incluso para él, y sabía que si Miroku recibía un golpe así, habría quedado sin sentido e incapacitado por días.

La mirada en la cara de Sango decía que ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él- y sintiéndose mucho peor, por su participación en ello.

— ¿Hōshi… Hōshi–sama? — Croó, inmóvil.

InuYasha gruñó, esperando que la polvareda cayera y el demonio se levantara. Lo que fuera que esta cosa fuera, ya había probado haber perdido al menos algunas de las limitaciones de su forma humana. Si la resistencia física era una de esas cualidades…

— _¡Hōshi–sama!_

— Sango, espera-

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Sango estaba corriendo directo hacia Miroku.

InuYasha maldijo, preparándose para saltar tras ella. El demonio había bloqueado bastante el impulso del Hiraikotsu antes de que lo golpeara; no había sido capaz de regresar a Sango y estaba tendido ahora, abandonado, en el pasto tras él- y su espada había sido abandonada en el campamento; ella estaba completamente indefensa-

Era una trampa.

— _¡Sango!_ — Gritó, lanzándose hacia adelante tan rápido como pudo, corriendo a toda velocidad para ponerse entre ella y Miroku antes de que fuera muy tarde. — _Sango, detente, él-_

InuYasha lo vio entonces. Una mínima contracción en la mano que sostenía la maldita espada, la mano alrededor de la empuñadura apretando casi imperceptiblemente- el movimiento tan minúsculo para ser visto por cualquier humano. Sango incluida.

Era demasiado tarde para quitar a Sango del camino. Todo lo que podía hacer era recibir el golpe por ella.

La espada maldita se deslizó limpiamente a través de la tela de las ratas de fuego, el tejido blindado apenas dándole una pausa. Su piel, más gruesa que la de cualquier humano, no fue capaz de detenerla tampoco; InuYasha contemplando con más desconcierto que dolor cómo la cuchilla perforaba directamente a través de su hombro con un rocío de oscura sangre. Cuando la sintió salir de su espalda, no pudo evitar soltar un corto, agónico grito de dolor.

Ningún humano normal debería tener la fuerza para cortarlo. Fuera lo que fuera la cosa que estaba en Miroku, se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

Escuchó a Kagome gritar detrás de él y Sango patinó para detenerse con horror; él se mantuvo firme, agarrando las manos que sostenían la espada en él y golpeando al demonio hacia atrás contra el árbol, moviéndose con él todo el tiempo.

— ¡Sango, retrocede! — Gruñó, sus garras clavándose tan profundo en los hombros de Miroku que desgarraron la piel y llegaron al tejido. — ¡Estoy bien! _¡Vete de aquí!_

Miroku levantó su cabeza inclinada para revelar una mueca torcida, los ojos encendidos con odio, características a las que no estaba acostumbrado volviéndose tan oscuras y sanguinarias que apenas podría reconocerlo.

— ¡¿Quieres morir, hanyō?! — Le gruñó Miroku- y su voz, también, estaba muy fuera de lo normal, no sonaba para nada como la de su amigo. — ¡Deja de interferir! — Empujó la espada una pulgada más; las rodillas de InuYasha se doblaron pero se mantuvo firme, cada gota de sangre que salía de la herida sólo le daban más determinación.

— Si no dejas ir a Miroku, nunca escaparás de nosotros con vida — Siseó, aún de pie incluso cuando el monje trató de conducir la espada más profundo. InuYasha gruñó con dolor, el golpe forzándolo a arrodillarse pero no a retroceder. — Nunca te dejaremos escapar con él.

El demonio soltó una corta carcajada, la hoja negra en él temblando dolorosamente con el movimiento; InuYasha tuvo que pelear para no gritar.

— Oh, pero estaba decidido que ustedes me cazarían desde el momento en el que escogí a éste como mi objetivo. Aún me cazarían incluso si lo libero ahora mismo. Escucha esto, hanyō: este monje es mío. Y si tú no retrocedes y lo permites, entonces simplemente los enviaré a una tumba temprana.

InuYasha gruñó de nuevo, hirviendo de odio. Esta criatura frente a él no era para nada como el Miroku que él conocía, y le daban náuseas saber que esta _cosa_ se había aferrado a Miroku y, si fuera a su manera, sólo lo usaría hasta que fuera descartado como una cáscara vacía.

 _No delante de mi maldita vista._

Con un grito, InuYasha llevó un pie alrededor para golpearlo contra las costillas del monje, mandando a Miroku con una voltereta hacia atrás, la cabeza sobre los talones- y llevándose la espada con él. Por fin libre del agarre de la maldita espada, InuYasha giró su hombro unas pocas veces hasta que, satisfecho, se volteó para encarar al monje que ahora estaba poniéndose de pie, mirándolo con ira.

— Miroku, ¿puedes oírme? — Gritó, esforzándose por llegar al monje que sabía que aún estaba consciente en alguna parte dentro. — ¡Miroku, te sacaremos de esto! ¡MIROKU!

El demonio se lanzó a sí mismo hacia adelante en eso, la hoja en alto nuevamente, y esta vez InuYasha estaba preparado para bloquearlo con Tessaiga. Tessaiga debería haber destruido cualquier hoja normal, pero esta resistió el golpe y regresó otro del mismo modo, dejando a los dos estallar en un baile rápido como un relámpago, de bloqueos e intentos de puñaladas. Miroku era más rápido de lo que había sido en batalla antes, los ojos violeta destellando con excitación mientras esquivaba a InuYasha, moviéndose en la lucha con una fluida gracia que era completamente diferente al estilo bruto del monje al aplastar atacantes con su báculo.

InuYasha simplemente jamás admitiría cuán difícilmente presionado se encontró a seguir el ritmo y maldijo en voz baja, luchando por mantener al demonio lejos de las chicas. Ahora estaba claro que este demonio era poderoso- él mismo lo había admitido, estaba aún en el periodo de transición entre una posesión prematura y el control completo, pero ¿ya era capaz de usar a Miroku a tal grado que podía mantenerlo a raya? Si no encontraban una forma de atraparlo pronto, a InuYasha le preocupaba que no pudieran tener la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo sin matarlo.

 _¡Todo lo que necesito es un simple Kaze no Kizu…!_

Las dos espadas se encontraron en el aire de nuevo, colisionando con un sonido metálico, e InuYasha presionó aún más, esforzándose en romper la hoja maldita. La boca de Miroku se torció en una sonrisa fiera, los ojos brillando con sed de sangre, y todo lo que estaba tan _mal_ en el rostro de Miroku lo hizo querer hundir a Tessaiga y partir al demonio por la mitad.

— ¡Miroku, aguanta! — Gruñó a través de los dientes apretados, comenzando a agitarse por el esfuerzo. — Casi… lo… tengo…

— ¡Le hablas a nadie, hanyō! — El demonio rió a carcajadas, y el empuje hacia atrás contra Tessaiga fue tan fuerte que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. — ¡Tu hōshi se ha ido! ¡Cualquier voluntad que permanezca contra mí se está deteriorando, y cuando se haya ido, su alma será mía para devorarla! Tu-

— _¡Estás equivocado!_ — InuYasha le gritó en respuesta, y con una explosión de fuerza se lanzó a sí mismo hacia adelante, llevando a Miroku a caer sobre sus rodillas. Tessaiga tembló contra la espada maldita, luchando por partirla en dos. — ¡Miroku jamás se rendiría tan fácil! ¡Un pendejo como tú no es peor que su _Kazaana!_

El demonio gruñó pero no respondió, ahora toda su atención comprometida en pelear de vuelta contra Tessaiga. Estaba mortalmente silencioso ahora, el único sonido que emitía era su respiración irregular contra el metálico chatarreo de sus espadas, InuYasha luchando con todo lo que tenía para abatir al demonio que había tomado residencia dentro de su amigo mientras el cuerpo de Miroku rugía en un sonido completamente inhumano, los ojos aún destellando con auténtica ira.

Excepto…

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos, observando fijamente a la cara del demonio- de Miroku-. Los rasgos estaban presionados y tensos pero ya no se enfocaban en él- Miroku simplemente miraba _a través_ más que a él ahora, viendo algún punto que InuYasha no podía ver. E incluso mientras InuYasha lo observaba con creciente inquietud, el demonio comenzó a balbucear por lo bajo, los hombros estremeciéndose con el esfuerzo.

— Imposible… te atreves a… te atreves… a resistir…

Y con eso, el cuerpo de Miroku continuó peleando, pero la oscuridad acechante tras sus ojos se desvaneció, la sed de sangre que tallaba cada rasgo cruel de su rostro se desintegró para mirar a InuYasha a los ojos, y habló de nuevo.

— Inu… Yasha…

InuYasha jadeó.

— C-c-c… InuYasha…

— ¡Miroku! — Gritó, tan atónito que casi suelta a Tessaiga. Se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa mientras el humano se sacudió debajo de él, increíblemente tenso y presionado pero definitivamente _Miroku_.

— Inu… Yasha… — Jadeó de nuevo, la voz luchando, un graznido muerto. — C-corre…

— ¡¿Correr?! ¡¿Estás loco, bonzo?! No me voy a ir hasta-

— Mia… s… m… miasm… a…

InuYasha comprendió en el momento exacto en el que el demonio tomó el control de nuevo, robando la luz otra vez de los ojos de Miroku en un cambio que físicamente era doloroso de ver, y se hizo hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión de miasma que se expandió desde la boca del monje y se propagó en el lugar que él había estado ocupando una milésima de segundo antes.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, InuYasha se escabulló hacia atrás un poco, Tessaiga aún en su mano, y echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás para ver a Kagome y Sango aún paradas y observando con sorpresa y horror.

— ¡Kagome, lárgate! — Le advirtió, volviéndose hacia la nube de miasma. — Miroku es mucho más fuerte ahora mismo de lo que lo había visto jamás. No podemos arriesgarnos con tus flechas sagradas, así que necesitas irte de aquí. No puedo protegerte ahora.

— Pero InuYasha…

— _¡Vete!_ — Gruñó, aún concentrado en la oscura y nebulosa forma que estaba seguro que era Miroku. — ¡Tú y Shippō, corran! Sango, prepárate. Está regresando.

La taijiya comenzó, ahora asintiendo, a moverse hacia su lado y preparándose para pelear. InuYasha esperó con ella, sólo respirando un poco más tranquilo cuando escuchó a Kagome tomar a Shippō y largarse de ahí- dejándolo sólo a él, a Sango y el demonio.

 _Aguanta ahí, Miroku_ , pensó, un gruñido brotando en un completo rugido oscuro. _Vamos por ti._

Al fin, el demonio caminó desde la nube de miasma. Y estaba furioso.

— ¡¿Te atreves a resistirte a mí, _asqueroso humano?!_ — Gritó- pero no a ellos. A _sí mismo_. — ¡¿Crees que tu interferencia hará que los perdone?! ¡Aplastaré tu alma y cuando lo haga, estas patéticas criaturas que no soportaron matar tu cuerpo, morirán contigo!

Eso fue suficiente para incentivar a Sango hacia delante, la taijiya agarrando el Hiraikotsu otra vez y estallando en una carrera a toda velocidad, preparándose para lanzarlo.

— _¡Hōshi–sama!_

Los ojos del demonio destellaron y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia ellos nuevamente en una ola de odio.

— ¡Tontos imprudentes! ¡¿Quieren terminar esto, no?! Entonces, permítanme probarlo- ¡la razón por la que elegí a este monje por sobre el resto!

Sango no se detuvo, e InuYasha comenzó a correr tras ella, mirando preocupado al demonio. ¿La razón por la que había elegido posesionar a Miroku? ¿Así que había seleccionado a Miroku específicamente? Eso no podía ser por nada bueno…

Y, en efecto, cuando el demonio comenzó a atacar, fue simplemente alzando la mano maldita de Miroku. Hundió violentamente la espada en el suelo, entonces levantó el otro brazo para liberar las cuentas sagradas que sellaban la maldición de Naraku.

 _La Kazaana._

 _Fue tras Miroku por su Kazaana._

Por fin, todo tenía sentido.

Demasiado tarde, por supuesto.

Sango patinó para detenerse al ver a Miroku e InuYasha se lanzó sobre ella, rodeándola con un brazo y enterrando a Tessaiga en el suelo como ancla con el otro. Ahora estaba doblemente contento de que Kagome hubiese sido enviada lejos y empujó a Sango hacia el suelo con él, usando la vaina de Tessaiga para crear una barrera. No podrían hacer mucho contra la Kazaana de Miroku, pero con suerte eso y Tessaiga como ancla los mantendrían abajo hasta que pudieran levantarse con algún otro plan.

Todo lo que le quedaba a InuYasha por hacer era observar, aún agachado en un merodeo amenazante, como el demonio levantaba el brazo hacia el rosario de Miroku y se preparaba para arrancarlo.

Y entonces, sus dedos tocaron en realidad las cuentas.

Hubo un brillante chisporroteo de luz, el olor a carne quemada- y, milagrosamente, el demonio tiró su mano hacia atrás, dejando la Kazaana cubierta. Él aulló de dolor, ahora agarrando la mano quemada con la sellada, chillando blasfemias a Miroku mientras InuYasha observaba, respirando pesado.

Por supuesto. _Cuentas sagradas._

Miroku era sencillo en un montón de cosas, pero su báculo y el rosario eran dos cosas en las que no había escatimado en gastos. Las cuentas que envolvían su muñeca probablemente fueran las más poderosas, benditas que podría tener en sus manos, y probablemente él mismo había reforzado los conjuros. Sellaban el mal, la maldición nacida de un demonio en su mano, pero los humanos como Miroku, e incluso los medio demonios como él, serían capaces de tocarlas.

Y la presencia demoniaca en su interior no pudo.

 _Su Kazaana estaba sellada._

Él bajó la barrera, tirando a Tessaiga hacia arriba, alzándose sobre sus pies y preparándose para golpear.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Todo lo que tienes es miasma y si piensas que eso nos va a detener por mucho, eres un idiota!

Sango se movió para quedar junto a él también, el Hiraikotsu levantado. Estaba preparada para atacar también, e InuYasha miraba cuidadosamente como el demonio, aún frotándose la mano quemada, alzaba su vista hirviente para mirarlos con furia a ambos. Cogió el previamente abandonado shakujō, luego apuntó a InuYasha con él, enseñando los dientes con un gruñido.

— Tú. Hanyō. ¿Por qué peleas tan duro por este mortal? Ahora o dentro de cincuenta años, morirá. Nada de lo que hagas puede evitar eso. ¿Por qué gastas tu tiempo en mortales como estos?

InuYasha gruñó pero no respondió. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Sesshōmaru le había preguntado lo mismo muchas veces, en medio de golpes intercambiados a meras pulgadas de distancia de ser fatales. Hasta que un demonio de sangre completa tropezara con alguien como Rin con Sesshōmaru, simplemente no podrían entender el empuje que tenían hacia esas suaves, frágiles criaturas que eran de sangre caliente en la guerra y la pasión y morían demasiado pronto. Para demonios como este, Miroku, como humano, no era nada más que un peón. No había palabras que lo sacaran de su amigo, sólo actuar.

Cuando no respondió, el demonio sencillamente bajó su brazo y sacudió su cabeza divertido.

— Como sea. Escogen un montón de cosas en la vida; ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarlas, cierto? — Soltó una risita suave, un sonido escalofriante que no era para nada como Miroku. Entonces, levantó la espada negra hasta su garganta. — Estoy cansado de esta pelea. Te he superado cada vez que cruzamos nuestras espadas, y hacerlo de nuevo es una pérdida de mi tiempo. Si quieres valorar su vida por sobre la tuya, hanyō, entonces bien. No me ataques, o deslizaré esta espada y drenaré su sangre antes de que puedas alcanzarme. Tú. Taijiya. — Apuntó a Sango con su mano libre, la otra aún sosteniendo la cuchilla en la garganta de Miroku. — Vendrás conmigo, o tu preciado hōshi–sama morirá aquí y ahora.

— ¡¿Qu- _Qué?!_

InuYasha le gruñó, dando otro paso hacia adelante.

— No te muevas, Sango. Está bromeando. Sin Miroku, no tiene escapatoria.

El demonio se rió entre dientes- moviendo lentamente la cuchilla aún más cerca de su objetivo.

— Oh, pero me estás malinterpretando, hanyō. Sin esa Kazaana que lo vi usar, este cuerpo es inútil para mí. Tan importante como cualquier otro humano. Ahora no es más que un recipiente que me llevará a mi siguiente forma. Si quieres arriesgarte, por supuesto, estoy bromeando- por favor, hazlo. Esta sólo es la forma más conveniente para alcanzar mis deseos. Puedo simplemente hacerlo con la misma facilidad con él muerto. — Esperó por un segundo, Sango aún congelada, InuYasha aún mirándolo con horror. Cuando ninguno de los dos se movió, comenzó a deslizar la hoja negra- llevando piel y sangre con ella.

— _¡NO! ¡DETENTE!_

El demonio hizo una pausa- la sangre todavía goteando del filo de su espada.

La sangre de Miroku.

El olor sólo enfureció a InuYasha, lo bastante para querer alcanzar al demonio y despedazarlo.

Sango caminó ahora frente a él, firme en su determinación. Arrojó el Hiraikotsu con un tronado certero y dio otro paso, las manos levantadas mostrando que estaba desarmada.

— ¡No lo lastimes! Lo prometo, iré contigo.

— ¡Sango! — _¡Maldita sea, Sango, estás haciendo justo lo que quiere-!_

— Mantente fuera de esto, InuYasha — le advirtió, aún encarando sólo al demonio —. A menos que puedas ver otra forma de detenerlo de cortar su garganta- este es el único modo.

El demonio rió de nuevo pero no bajó la espada, todavía esperando que ella se uniera a él.

— Buena chica — él la persuadió, su oscura sonrisa expandiéndose, e InuYasha desesperadamente llegando a perder no sólo a uno, sino a _dos_ de sus amigos.

— ¡Detente, bastardo! ¡Yo iré contigo, déjala a ella fuera de esto!

— ¿Tú? — El demonio se rió por lo bajo otra vez, lanzándole una rápida mirada divertido. — Lo siento, hanyō, pero tú no me eres de utilidad. Mi espada te inyectó miasma en la herida… te desmayarás pronto, de todos modos. ¿Qué, esperas que quiera un rehén que me lleve a cargar por ahí un peso muerto? — Se burló. — Taijiya, ¿tienes los pies congelados? Creo que el cuello de tu monje preferiría que te movieras más rápido.

Y, horrorizado, a InuYasha no le quedó más que hacer excepto quedarse ahí y observar con impotencia como la taijiya caminó, dándole la espalda, hacia el demonio. Cuando lo alcanzó, no le sorprendió para nada que la empuñadura de la espada cayera en su cabeza en un manchón negro, dejando a la taijiya caer como una roca. Pudo oler su sangre, y el gruñido creció, contenido, en su garganta sin servir de nada excepto para frustrarlo más, y cuando el cuerpo de Miroku se echó a Sango sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas y se fundió con ella de vuelta a la oscuridad del bosque de medianoche, se encontró queriendo gritar.

 _Miroku… Sango…_

Cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo, aún se encontraba estirando el brazo hacia ellos, en un desesperado intento final de traerlos de vuelta antes de que el miasma lo sobrepasara, y se desmayó.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, este proyecto lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo. Por cuestiones de trabajo y la vida, no había podido decidirme a publicar el primer capítulo. La traducción está en proceso, pero el fic en sí está terminado. El original, si gustan pasar a leerlo, lleva el mismo nombre, **Shadowed**_ So ul (el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil). _Nuevamente, quiero dar mis agradecimientos a la autora original._

 _ **Ranowa Hikura** , hi, dear, I'm so sorry for the delay, I know I said that I'll publish it in february, but I had a couples of problems, so, excuse me. Finally, here it is, I hope you like it and, again, thank you very much for let me translate this. Hugs!_

 _ **T** ambién quiero agradecer a **Nuez** , quien me animó a continuar la traducción luego de que la perdiera por completo junto con los datos de mi anterior pc, ¡gracias, linda!_

 _ **S** aludos a todos los que se pasen a leer, espero sus comentarios y apreciaciones al respecto con ansias. _

_**B** esos, nos leemos pronto~!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:** "Era la mano de Miroku la que se dirigía a su pecho- pero el frío brillo en sus ojos no era Miroku en absoluto, y Sango luchó para apartarse, asqueada." Cuando un demonio posesiona a Miroku por su Kazaana, va tras Sango para tratar de romper el espíritu de su huésped."

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia tampoco es mía, yo sólo la traduje de su idioma original con el respectivo permiso. Créditos a su autora original, **Ranowa Hikura** , a quien además le agradezco por su autorización y la excelente historia que escribió.

 **ADVERTENCIA: _Rating M_** por escenas con contenido de índole sexual.

* * *

 **Shadowed Soul**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cuando Sango recobró la consciencia, fue con un instinto de correr por su vida tan poderoso que apenas pudo evitar seguirlo.

Porque, con el conocimiento vino el recuerdo inmediato de cómo simplemente había sido noqueada – y ese recuerdo no era más que la imagen de su pacífico, sonriente, querido monje – parado ahí con los ojos destellando con una escalofriante luz de sed de sangre, y su boca retorcida en un hambriento, feroz gruñido.

Apuñalando a InuYasha. Apuntando la Kazaana hacia ellos. La espada sostenida tan naturalmente como una extensión de su brazo, goteando sangre…

El terror tiñó sus recuerdos de rojo con una pura y absoluta rabia- y todo el miedo se desvaneció.

Sus puños apretados.

Kirara, con Kagome; su espada, atrás en el campamento, abandonada; su Hiraikotsu, dejado atrás por la fuerza… No importaba. ¿Desarmada? Entonces destrozaría al demonio que había tomado refugio dentro de su monje con sus propias manos.

 _¿Tu monje, Sango? ¿Tuyo? Él se comprometió contigo, y tú con él, pero ¿eso lo hace tuyo ahora? Y conociendo a ese libertino, encontrará a una mujer bonita pronto para que tenga a su hijo, a pesar de lo que te dijo… él necesita un heredero, después de todo…_

Sonrojada furiosamente ante sus propios pensamientos, Sango sacudió su cabeza a sí misma y se hizo concentrarse. ¿Qué le pasaba – pensando en esas cosas ahora? ¡Eso había sido exactamente a lo que había tenido miedo Miroku! Permitiendo que algo se desarrollara entre ellos, y ese algo progresara al punto en el que podría distraerlos incluso cuando había un demonio justo frente a ellos.

Lo que ahora importaba era sacar a ese monstruo de Miroku. Cualquier otra cosa era irrelevante. Sango se forzó a abrir los ojos, los nervios aún tensos y la ira aún en aumento.

Miroku – o lo que fuera que estaba dentro de él ahora mismo, de todos modos – estaba de pie de espalda a ella, el shakujō tirado, abandonado en el suelo, la espada a su lado. Ella había sido dejada en el suelo también, su cara a pulgadas de un apretado crecimiento de desordenadas hierbas marrones, e hizo una mueca ante la vista, alejándose. Sus manos habían sido dejadas libres, rápidamente ella las levantó en una posición defensiva, para todo lo bueno que podrían hacerle, y miró con furia la espalda del demonio.

— ¡¿Qué tienes planeado hacer conmigo, yōkai?! — Le gritó, lista para escabullirse en cualquier momento. — ¡¿Por qué me trajiste?!

Viéndose difícilmente sorprendido de que ella estuviese despierta, él simplemente hizo un gesto despectivo en su dirección, ni siquiera volteando su cabeza hacia ella.

— Todo a su debido tiempo, humana — murmuró casualmente, la cabeza aún inclinada. El demonio hizo una pausa, la espada descansando sobre su hombro, entonces se aclaró la garganta —. Tengo algunos asuntos de los que ocuparme. Si regreso y te has ido, entonces me marcharé a otro recipiente y tu querido monje morirá. Ten eso en mente, humana.

La amenaza sonaba vaga, distraída; una ocurrencia tardía casual de él en comparación con la amenaza mortal que le paralizó el corazón a ella, y Sango se mantuvo congelada en el suelo mientras el demonio alcanzaba el báculo del monje, preparándose para partir.

Lo que pasó a continuación hizo a Sango gritar y retroceder, protegiéndose los ojos de la brillante luz, y la mano del demonio se enroscó congelada en medio del aire – la palma quemada en carne viva.

El shakujō de Miroku se había expandido en un resplandor de energía blanca tan intensa que ella podía sentir el calor a varios pies de distancia, reaccionando contra el demonio tratando de tocarlo con una barrera sagrada tan poderosa que fue incapaz incluso de romperla. Resplandecía aún ahora, crepitando en un escudo protector de imponente fuerza, el poder espiritual y sagrado tan brillante que cegaba.

Ella observaba, completamente sin habla.

El demonio se retiró una pulgada, la mano detenida justo fuera de la barrera protectora – las facciones, un indescriptible reparto de frustración.

— ¿Qué, también puso sutras en su báculo? — Masculló, dando vueltas su mano quemada, con tranquila introspección. — Imbécil paranoico.

El demonio dejó su brazo atrás, sacudiendo la larga manga sobre las quemaduras junto a otro gruñido de fastidio.

Con calma, llevó un pie con sandalia hacia abajo, atravesando la barrera para plantarlo contra el shakujō. La quemadura de carne fue horripilante contra sus oídos y Sango jadeó, arrodillada en shock mientras el demonio resistía la hirviente barrera sin siquiera encogerse.

Él partió el báculo por la mitad con un simple pisotón, y al mismo tiempo, esa barrera se dispersó en una derrotada deflación de luz.

— Esta cosa era inútil, de cualquier modo — murmuró en voz baja, girando el tobillo quemado un par de veces antes de darle la espalda descuidadamente, procediendo a alejarse cuesta abajo sin un segundo vistazo.

Sango se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa, mirándolo y encontrándose a sí misma completamente sin palabras.

Desde atrás, la descuidada, cruel sombra de las facciones que ella conocía tan bien estaban ocultas, y él no se veía distinto al monje por el que ella se preocupaba.

Entonces, sin solicitarlo, sus ojos fueron arrancados de Miroku, y dirigidos a lo que había dejado atrás. Su shakujō permanecía ahí, inocentemente en el suelo, dos rotas mitades de algo que era tan esencial en Miroku como su Kazaana y sus hábitos libidinosos, y verlo tendido ahí, ya no entero, dejado atrás simplemente como restos innecesarios…

Ella recordó, por lo terrible, cómo InuYasha había creído al principio que Kikyō había muerto cuando Naraku había enviado a la sacerdotisa muerta al río de miasma. Todo lo que ella había dejado atrás habían sido las dos mitades de su arco.

Eso había sido suficiente para convencerlo.

Y, aún ahora, cuando ella observaba a Miroku caminar silenciosamente colina abajo hacia la aldea a sus pies, el báculo roto dejado atrás decía todo lo que las palabras no podían.

— Hōshi–sama… — Exhaló, temblando por el dolor en las palabras, y se acercó de rodillas hacia el báculo, tocando uno de los extremos con respeto.

Su corazón roto.

 _Hōshi–sama…_

Tan aplastante como lo era la derrota que trató de envolverla ahora, aún- había un problema. Esa barrera había sido casi igual al rechazo de las cuentas sagradas al espíritu dentro del cuerpo de Miroku. Sin embargo, el demonio claramente había sido capaz de tocar el shakujō hasta ahora, sin importar cuán bien Miroku hubiera tratado de protegerlo contra espíritus malignos. Tenía sentido, para estar seguro, que las cuentas sagradas estuvieran encantadas con más fuerza que su báculo- pero aún asumiendo que su protección era más débil que la que sellaba su Kazaana, ¿por qué lo había afectado ahora, si antes no?

Ella deslizó una mano sobre el frío metal, pensándolo detenidamente.

Si los encantamientos en esto que protegían contra los demonios no eran tan fuertes como los que tenían las cuentas sagradas, sólo le quedaba asumir que el demonio en Miroku estaba perdiendo la tolerancia o la resistencia que había tenido a ellos la última noche- perdiéndola rápidamente. La mayoría de los demonios que tenía resistencia a este tipo de objetos sagrados, por lo general la tenían solos, por la fuerza bruta; un sutra que podría destruir a un demonio débil, se desintegraría si algún insensato monje tratara de lanzarlo, digamos, a Sesshōmaru. Pero no tenía ningún sentido que la fuerza de la vida del demonio se degenerara tan rápido por la noche- sobre todo porque él no parecía estar debilitándose en lo más mínimo.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

Este no era un demonio común. Esta era una posesión- una posesión por un espíritu extremadamente fuerte y experimentado. Y esa espada era usada como médium. Era muy claro ahora que Miroku había sido el objetivo desde el principio; el "viajero" le había pasado a Miroku, específicamente, esa espada, y ahí en adelante, el espíritu parecía haber tenido completo acceso para tratar y tomar residencia dentro de él.

Con una creciente inquietud, ella hizo una mueca. Sonaba más como un _Tessou_ \- o un Ladrón de Almas.

No era algo con lo que ella se hubiese encontrado en persona, pero su padre había hablado brevemente sobre ellos. Existían como espíritus inmortales sin una forma tangible- aferradas a objetos inanimados en su lugar. Una vez que los rituales apropiados habían sido efectuados, el demonio y el objeto estaban unidos- la única forma de matar al yōkai era destruyendo el objeto. Por supuesto, porque no hay criatura, humano o yōkai, que estaría conforme con vivir inanimado, ellos posesionaban humanos.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras posesiones, estas estaban destinadas a ser a largo plazo. La mayoría de los demonios, cuando se dignaban a poseer a un mortal, lo hacían tan salvaje y violentamente, que casi de inmediato tomaban el control completo. Su huésped no duraba mucho.

Pero ellos ya sabían que este demonio se había tomado su tiempo con Miroku. Se había escondido en la espada hasta que estuvo seguro, por horas ininterrumpidas hasta que al final, asaltó a su renuente huésped, e incluso entonces, cuando InuYasha lo había descubierto y atacado, aún tenía que tomar el control total.

También, en la mayoría de las posesiones, el cuerpo permanecía humano hasta que era descartado, y el demonio salía. Y todavía, Miroku había sido capaz de mantenerse firme frente a la fuerza bruta de InuYasha e, imposible para él, soportado la velocidad del demonio. Eso sugería que el demonio, incluso tan pronto como la noche pasada, había comenzado a mejorar el cuerpo de Miroku, para volverlo menos humano, y más demonio.

Ella suspiró- la repulsión y el horror elevándose junto al terrible golpe que la había dejado sin habla.

Por supuesto… eso era.

La noche anterior, él no había avanzado tanto en la transición. Capaz de adaptarse a InuYasha sólo por un corto tiempo y produciendo miasma- pero eso había parecido ser el límite de sus habilidades. Pero ahora, había procedido más lejos en la transición. Y mientras más lejos progresara, más sensible sería a los objetos sagrados.

Ese era por qué el shakujō de Miroku sólo ahora lo había rechazado.

Ella bajó la vista tristemente a las abandonadas piezas del báculo, luego hacia abajo en dirección a la aldea en la que el Tessou había desaparecido.

— Lo lamento, Hōshi–sama — murmuró, cerrando los ojos- —… Lo lamento.

La indiferencia clínica desapareció tan rápido y abruptamente como había llegado. Sango inclinó la cabeza, los hombros temblorosos, y reprimió un sollozo, los puños apretados tan fuerte alrededor de una de las mitades del báculo que dolía.

Ella tenía su propia experiencia con las posesiones. Ella _sabía_ cuán aterradora se sentía. Cuán súbita e inmediata era la pérdida de control… darse cuenta de que, repentinamente, estaba atrapada en el fondo de su mente, atrapada ahí por alguna invisible y omnipresente fuerza que lentamente se tragaba todo hasta que no podría ni siquiera respirar…

Sango jamás le habría deseado ese infierno ni a su peor enemigo.

Ahora Miroku estaba atrapado en eso- y con InuYasha ausente, ella era su única salida.

Cerró sus ojos con un resoplido, mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte que sangraron. La responsabilidad pesaba tan tremendamente fuerte como hierro en sus hombros, dejándola doblada sobre sí misma y temblando. Ese insensible monstruo en él ahora- Dios, él tendría que estar aterrorizado… y _estaba_ consciente, ella se dio cuenta con terror; había podido manejar al Tessou lo suficiente para advertir a InuYasha. Él simplemente estaba tan consciente como ella lo había estado durante su dura experiencia, si no es que más.

— Hōshi–sama — susurró, con la voz rota —. Dios, Hōshi–sama…

Sango cerró sus ojos y se forzó a respirar, peleando tan duro como podía para apisonar el despiadado terror que la desgarraba de adentro hacia afuera. La idea de que él estuviera sufriendo justo en ese preciso momento era casi más de lo que podía soportar- pero no podía aceptarlo. Ella _no podía_ escuchar la infernal pesadilla creciendo en su mente ahora; permitirle consumirla sería lo peor que podría hacer.

Miroku había sido cauteloso sobre acercarse a ella _precisamente_ por esa razón. Si ella se dejaba distraer por los pensamientos de lo que él estaba enfrentando ahora, se abatiría por la aplastante responsabilidad y el miedo de que podría fallar y la compasión por su dolor- solo la retrasarían. Él había peleado por ella sin miedo hasta salvarla; si ella no podía encargarse de pelear por él ahora…

Una respiración más larga, temblorosa después, Sango abrió los ojos de nuevo.

— Lo salvaré, Hōshi–sama — murmuró, inclinando la cabeza con resuelta determinación —. No sé cómo aún. Pero lo prometo, lo haré.

Sus manos temblando, rápidamente alcanzó las dos partes del shakujō y comenzó a cavar. Lo escondió en una tumba superficial, cubriéndolo con tierra y hojas, entonces, rápido inclinó su cabeza en una silenciosa oración sobre los restos del arma, de la misma forma que ella había visto a él hacerlo por las incontables víctimas de Naraku y otros demonios que habían cubierto para que descansaran. Incluida, sabía, su propia familia y aldea.

Ella nunca le había agradecido sinceramente por eso.

Dada la amenaza del Tessou, Sango no tenía forma de luchar hasta que él regresara. No podía arriesgarse a marcharse para ir a enfrentarlo ahora sólo para que él cumpliera su amenaza de matar a Miroku.

El estruendo de los gritos provenientes de la aldea, sin embargo, la forzaron a un cambio de planes.

Sango se sentó de golpe con el primer grito de terror, contemplando hacia la aldea con alarma. El segundo la hizo ponerse de pie, alcanzando el cuchillo escondido en la protección de su brazo, el corazón palpitando. El tercero la tuvo despegando en una carrera, la advertencia que el Tessou le había dado completamente ignorada.

Ella no estaba escapando. Estaba corriendo hacia él.

 _Miroku, por Dios… ¡¿Qué le estás obligando a hacer, Tessou?!_

Los gritos continuaban mientras ella corría y sólo presionaba a ir más rápido, su arma escondida en su kimono, incapaz de detener a su mente en la carrera e imaginando toda clase de terribles pesadillas de posibilidades. Gritos como esos, los había escuchado demasiadas veces en su trabajo como exterminadora y en su tiempo con InuYasha.

Demonios, atacando aldeas… monstruos, llevando sus manos engarradas a través de una garganta inocente…

E incluso más recientemente- había sido Kohaku.

Kohaku, atacando a quienes sólo habían cometido el error de cruzarse frente a él.

 _Destruyó a Kohaku, hacer ese tipo de cosas… Si… Si eso es lo que el Tessou está obligando a hacer a Hōshi–sama_ _…_

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, Sango corrió aún más rápido.

El hedor a sangre pesaba en el aire, y sin importar el hecho de que ella hacía tiempo se había acostumbrado a él, probablemente le daría vuelta el estómago. Los gritos de terror y desesperación sólo crecían más fuertes, y ella suspiró otra disculpa a Miroku mientras corría, su corazón roto.

 _Primero Kohaku, ahora Miroku… Lo siento, por los dos. Lo siento._

Al fin, llegó a la escena- sólo para dar un traspié para detenerse, paralizada por el horror.

Devastación. Auténtica devastación.

A donde quiera que se volteara, había muerte, y con ella, sufrimiento, los signos de ambos obvios, innegables, y pequeños, sutiles. Desde el oscuro rastro de sangre dejado en la puerta de un silencioso hogar hasta el destripado cuerpo de un granjero dejado atrás en medio del camino… donde quiera que se volteara… donde quiera que miraba…

 _Dios mío. Hōshi–sama…_

Sango se cubrió la boca, observando con un horror sin palabras el desastre que la aguardaba en la aldea. Ella sólo lo había dejado solo unos diez minutos como mucho… para haber logrado este mal, tan rápido…

El único consuelo, aunque era un pensamiento terrible, era que no todos habían sido asesinados. El Tessou parecía haberse movido despreocupada, indiscriminadamente; deslizando su espada con cada vuelta que hacía, y si la herida dejada atrás no era fatal, no le importaba lo suficiente para regresar y terminar el trabajo. Ella podía ver esas heridas; algunas muy fatales, pero muchas más no lo eran, hundidos en el dolor contra los lados de sus viejos, arruinados hogares o, aquellos pocos que eran capaces, corriendo por sus vidas. Esta había sido una masacre sin sentido, en todo el significado de la palabra- hecha meramente para su propia perversa diversión.

Temblando, Sango dio otro traspié hacia adelante, mirando aturdida el cementerio al que el demonio había reducido la aldea. Quería vomitar.

Posiblemente, lo único que la detuvo fue la delgada, fría mano que le agarró el tobillo.

Ella ahogó un grito, en su estado de alerta cualquier toque inesperado era suficiente para hacerla saltar una milla. Sacó su cuchilla por instinto, retrocediendo ante lo desconocido- entonces se encontró arraigada en el lugar por nada más que tristeza.

Había una pequeña niña a sus pies.

Una pequeña, ensangrentada niña.

No debía tener más de cinco o seis años, pero yacía ahí ahora, ya sin fuerzas y fría, sus húmedos ojos borrosos, pero aún conservando suficiente enfoque para sólo mirarla a ella sin palabras. Ella no podía hablar, porque su garganta había sido cortada.

Un largo- todavía horrorosamente superficial- corte. Suficientemente largo para asegurar su muerte- suficientemente superficial para asegurar que se tomara su tiempo.

Sango cayó sobre sus rodillas como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Seguramente ya había perdido demasiada sangre; su pálido kimono estaba cubierto por ésta y la mano que aún sostenía su tobillo estaba húmeda y goteando rojo. Incluso sus botas chapoteaban en el suelo empapado de sangre, y Sango le sostuvo la mirada a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos, apenas capaz de respirar. Para el Tessou, esto probablemente había sido nada más que un golpe descuidado de su brazo. Algo en lo que apenas habría puesto un pensamiento. Sólo un golpe, deslizándose a través de la piel como mantequilla, hasta la siguiente víctima… él ni siquiera debería haberla visto.

Y ahora, esos abiertos, aterrados ojos aún miraban fijamente los suyos, lágrimas derramándose débilmente, escurriendo por sus mejillas. La miraban en una larga, silenciosa súplica. Una petición que ella no tenía la energía o habilidad de decir- pero que Sango aún así escuchó, claro como el día.

 _No te vayas._

 _Por favor, no te vayas._

Todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle era una persona que sostuviera su mano hasta que muriera. Eso era todo. Sin posibilidad de vida, ni siquiera algo de alivio para su dolor. Sólo alguien para así no morir sola.

Completamente paralizada, Sango se sentó en el suelo ensangrentado, las lágrimas manando de sus ojos. Asintió una vez.

No creyó que quería ser la clase de persona que pudiera negarse a una mirada así- fuera Miroku o no.

El final vino rápidamente. Tan superficial como el corte podría haber sido, la niña simplemente era demasiado pequeña para que le tomara mucho más- la pérdida de sangre o el sufrimiento. Sango sostuvo su mano mientras moría, y así, sintió su pequeño corazón peleando y tratando de aferrarse, lo sintió más lento- y lo sintió detenerse. No pudo evitar un sollozo cuando la mirada de la chica cambió de estar fija en ella a mirar _a través_ de ella y, con total desesperación, Sango dobló los fríos brazos de la niña sobre su pecho e inclinó su cabeza nuevamente en una silenciosa oración.

 _Por favor, cualquiera de los dioses o espíritus que pueda existir, den a esta niña la misericordia que no tuvo en la muerte. Denle a su alma, paz._

Cuando los gritos comenzaron de nuevo, Sango no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlos. Pero la sangre de la pequeña permanecía, el peso en su corazón no disminuía y el recuerdo de su fría, temblorosa mano en la suya se quedaría con ella. Para siempre.

Murió por nada. Nada en absoluto.

Completamente bloqueada, Sango se movió en busca del Tessou. El odio, la ira, el deseo de matar de antes… todo eso había sido arrebatado, dejando sus sentimientos, curiosa y dolorosamente, vacíos. Todo lo que dejaba atrás estaba rodeado de dolor. De algún modo, incluso cuando por fin llegó hasta el demonio, la vista de él no hizo más que aumentar su rechazo.

Miroku estaba de pie solo en un mar de matanza. La negra cuchilla goteaba a su lado, el vacilante borde entre el comienzo del metal y lo que estaba cubierto por sangre era indistinguible. Las túnicas del monje estaban salpicadas desde la cabeza a los pies con ese líquido, dejándolo empapado en él y goteando también. Su cabello había perdido su cola, cayendo liso sobre sus hombros en un tono de negro salvajismo, y sus puños a sus costados… incluso desde donde estaba parada, Sango podía buscar sus uñas y ver que se habían convertido en garras, como las de InuYasha. Y ahí, en el dobladillo de sus ropas- sacudía una verdadera _cola_ con púas, yendo y viniendo sobre el suelo manchado de sangre.

Garras. Cola. Sangre- por todos lados.

Él se estaba volviendo menos humano a cada segundo.

Su bilis se elevó, y casi vomita.

Alrededor de él no había nada más que muerte. Muerte, que él había causado.

Ver a Miroku parado ahí, _así_ , ver todo lo que había pasado por su propia mano… le rompió el corazón.

— Si recuerdo, humana, te ordené permanecer atrás, a costa de la vida de tu monje. ¿Lo olvidaste, o realmente juzgué mal cuánto te importa su vida?

Sango contemplaba desesperanzada su espalda, sintiéndose hundir aún más en las profundidades de la desesperación.

— No huí — señaló, débilmente —. Eso es todo lo que te preocupaba, ¿cierto? ¿Que no huyera?

Hubo una pausa corta. Luego, una simple, ligera sacudida de su cabeza. Gotas de sangre se derramaron de su pelo con el movimiento, y ella se sintió enferma.

— Supongo que tienes razón, humana. Eso es todo lo que importa. — Y, tan silencioso como un fantasma, se dio vuelta.

Su rostro también estaba muy lejos de cualquier cosa que ella reconociera como _Miroku_ , realmente casi podría creer que no era él de pie ahí del todo.

Algunos de sus dientes ya se habían alargado en colmillos, de nuevo, justo como InuYasha. Había un borrón manchado de sangre en una de sus pálidas mejillas pero de lo contrario, su apariencia estaba intacta e inmaculada, y ver tan perfecta piel antes de lo que había pasado ahí- se veía fuera de lugar. Mal.

La oscuridad en sus ojos había crecido, y junto con ella un inconfundible aire de cruel despreocupación que estaba hecho a la medida de todo lo que había estado haciendo en esa aldea. Estaba _sonriendo_ , por el amor de Dios. Una ligera, satisfecha _sonrisa_.

Él ladeó su cabeza hacía el lado donde ella se veía, entonces apuntó con su espada otra vez, hacia su rostro.

— Este cuerpo… reacciona de nuevo. Al verte triste, este cuerpo siente algo. Dime, humana. ¿Qué es lo que este hombre siente ahora? No me gusta.

Sorprendida, Sango lo observó y luego se frotó furiosamente las mejillas, deshaciéndose de las marcas de las lágrimas.

— Es compasión, monstruo — soltó de vuelta, agarrando su cuchillo aún más fuerte bajo su kimono —. Hōshi–sama está triste porque yo estoy triste, y quiere ayudar. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres que no has sentido nunca compasión antes?! ¡¿Qué, nunca te ha importado alguien?!

El demonio nuevamente le prestó poca atención, dejando que su mirada vagara por la aldea diezmada con simple curiosidad.

— Compasión… Qué estupidez. Estás triste por estos aldeanos, y él a su vez está triste porque tú lo estás. Mortales… sintiendo cosas por el bien de otros como ésta… no es de extrañar que todos sean patéticamente débiles. ¿Conteniéndose por el bien de otros? No tiene sentido. ¡Tú! ¿Por qué sientes algo por estos aldeanos? ¡No los conociste más de lo que yo lo hice!

Ella lo contempló de nuevo, la total insensibilidad de la declaración arrebatadora.

— Me siento triste por ellos… — Suspiró en shock, nuevamente asimilando la carnicería de la guerra del demonio, entonces dio un traspié hacia atrás horrorizada. — ¡Ellos no te hicieron nada! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! ¡¿Por qué los _mataste_?! ¡¿Qué podrían posiblemente haberte hecho para otorgarles esto?!

Él rió de nuevo, pasando una mano por el cabello de Miroku y mandando algo de sangre que aún goteaba, hasta el suelo.

— ¿Hacerme algo? — Él enterró la espada en la enrojecida, empapada tierra, una mano aún envolviendo calurosamente el oscuro mango. — Los humanos son incapaces de hacerme algo tan crítico como para tener que matarlos, mortal. Ellos existían aquí. Mi espada deseaba sangre. Eso es todo. — Él sonrió levemente, mirando hacia el arma maldita que había comenzado todo. — Esta hoja… aún alberga cosas que necesito. Ahora mismo permanezco restringido por las frágiles limitaciones mortales- necesito liberarme de lo que me mantiene atrapado en esta hoja. La sangre es la que cierra ese contrato, mortal. La sangre libera las partes de mí que aún están selladas aquí- eso es todo. — Sus dedos con garras de nuevo se curvaron y flexionaron, girando la empuñadura en la que se cerraban, en un hábil golpeteo; su cola se agitó otra vez, las barbas afiladas enredándose en la hierba y soltando repentinamente algo de sangre que aún estaba pegada a ella. — Por supuesto- eso no es todo. Este arreglo es complejo… No sólo estoy limitado por mi poder encerrado aquí- soy liberado por él. Esta cuchilla… también mantiene asegurado todo lo mío que deseo dejar a un lado. Hambre, codicia, deseo… todas, cosas que me debilitan, manteniéndome atrapado aquí. A veces, debo alimentarme de ellas. Como una espada, está hambrienta de para lo que está hecha- muerte. No es complicado, mortal. Mantiene lo que yo deseo dejar a un lado, lejos- y me regresa lo que requiero. En retribución, la alimento con sangre. Una relación mutualista, si lo quieres… — Fue bajando la voz mientras giraba la espada de nuevo, arrojándola en el aire para lanzar un disperso arco de oscuras gotas de sangre, gruñendo una escalofriante risa. — Eso es todo lo que es, humana.

Su cola se agitó otra vez, los ojos resplandecientes de hambre satisfecho, y la letal, oscura cuchilla dio un pulso a tiempo con su maestro. Un latido de energía que era puro en su odio y agonía, algo tan fuerte y terrible que casi la tambaleó.

Y Sango, por su parte, sólo lo contemplaba, paralizada en su lugar, el aliento arrebatado y las palabras robadas.

Ella estaba equivocada. Esto no era para nada como con Kohaku.

Kohaku era un esclavo sin pensamientos. Naraku le había quitado cualquier recuerdo que tuviera, y los recuerdos son los que hacen a una persona. Él masacraba porque una fuerza más fuerte que la suya le ordenaba hacerlo, y mataba sin pensar o razonar. Pero seguía siendo que se mantenía con vida específicamente porque era su debilidad. Naraku les temía, sin importar lo que pudiera decir, y Kohaku era lo que sacaba a relucir en frente de ella si alguna vez se acercaba demasiado a él.

Pero esta cosa en Miroku lo usaría sólo para destruir, y no tenía otro propósito más que ese.

— ¿Eso te hace enfadar, humana? — El Tessou le preguntó curiosamente, dando un paso hacia adelante sobre el terreno en ruinas. — Ya no te ves triste. Te ves enojada.

Sango inclinó su cabeza, los hombros estremeciéndose en incurables pena y dolor.

Los demás podrían decir y prometer lo que quisieran; en el centro de su corazón, ella aún creía que la única paz y salvación para su hermano era la muerte. Mientras Naraku viviera, su destino era ser un esclavo, e incluso si ganaban contra él y liberaban a su hermano- ¿qué clase de vida era esa? Recuerdos, siempre, de asesinar a su propia familia… masacrando a muchos inocentes… yendo incluso contra ella…

Y ahora, Miroku…

El demonio era inmensamente poderoso. Aún hospedado en un cuerpo humano, había sido capaz de mantener una pelea contra InuYasha. Sacar a Miroku vivo de esto significaba romper la cuchilla. Y eso no parecía posible lograrlo sin matarlo. Él era demasiado fuerte.

Por supuesto que ella nunca se daría por vencida con él, pero… destrozar la espada… si quedaba Miroku con los recuerdos del Tessou- ¿entonces qué? Él era un pacifista. Enfrentarse a los demonios era necesario para salvar vidas, pero ella no creía que alguna vez habría levantado una mano a un humano más que en defensa propia, y aún así, nunca había matado a nadie que no fuese un demonio. Ahora, con esos recuerdos…

Lo devastarían.

Excepto que, incluso sabiendo eso- ella lo quería aún con vida a su lado.

Era un deseo egoísta. Kohaku; lo que ella quería para él trascendía cualquier cosa que quisiera para sí misma. Quería que él tuviera paz, y si la única forma de que la tuviera era la muerte- entonces, que así fuera. No importaba lo mucho que se odiara a sí misma por eso, no importaba cuántas lágrimas lloraría o cuánto lo quisiera con vida- si era realmente lo mejor para él, blandiría la espada ella misma.

Pero no le importaba lo mucho que Miroku sufriera. Sólo quería que sobreviviera. No importaba cuán perseguido por los recuerdos estuviera, no importaba cuán roto por lo que había sido forzado a hacer, incluso si se quedaba con ella o no… sólo quería que sobreviviera.

 _No quiero vivir en un mundo que él ya haya dejado. Mis padres, mi aldea, Kohaku… No puedo soportarlo otra vez._

 _No puedo rendirme por otra persona que amo._

Desde el dolor al que estaba sujeta ahora, al final sacó determinación. Al final encontró fuerza.

 _Lo salvaré, Hōshi–sama._

Sango retiró el cuchillo de su kimono y se enfrentó al Tessou, preparándose para dar todo lo que tenía.

 _Lo salvaré._

El Tessou arqueó una ceja hacia ella, claramente divertido.

— ¿Ahora, qué es esto? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Me viste superar al hanyō. ¿Qué te hace pensar que _tú_ tendrás la fuerza suficiente? Esto tengo que verlo.

Ella no habló- estaba más allá de las palabras.

Sólo atacó.

Sango peleó contra Miroku de la misma forma en la que lo hizo cuando había sido poseída por el demonio salamandra. Él golpeó lo que se suponía siempre eran ataques fatales, y ella sólo iba por herirlo, sólo incapacitarlo. Deseaba poder liberarlo sin dañarlo, tal como lo había hecho él con ella, pero este no era un humano con el que estaba peleando. Miroku tenía la habilidad y la fuerza de un espadachín demonio ahora mismo. No podía permitirse el lujo de contenerse.

Con cada golpe rápido como el rayo, él llegaba más y más cerca de su corazón o su cuello- mientras ella no estaba más cerca de la espada. No tenía idea de cómo la rompería, estaba segura que no sería tan simple como aplicar fuerza bruta- pero no le quedaba nada más que intentar.

Y mientras más se prolongaba la batalla, más evidente una simple, desalentadora verdad se volvía: él se estaba tomando las cosas con calma con ella.

Él había luchado contra InuYasha. Ella no era rival para InuYasha. Por lo tanto, lo que seguía era que ella no era rival para él. Y por la constante sonrisa creciendo en su rostro, estaba en lo correcto. Derribarlo sin matarlo- ella no tenía la fortaleza.

— ¡¿Esto es con lo que vienes por mí?! — El demonio rió, llevando su espada contra ella en tal estridente golpe que la hizo vibrar por toda su espina. — Tan débil, lenta… eres patética, mortal. ¡No vale la pena la pérdida de tiempo que has llegado a ser!

Una mano con garras destelló hacia adelante para atraparla por la muñeca y torciendo en un devastador ataque rápido; el dolor se disparó a través de su brazo y Sango gritó, los dedos forzados a abrirse y soltar su espada para golpear con un estruendo el suelo.

El letal cambio de una batalla al completo descontrol fue tan rápido que le dio náuseas, y Sango luchó y peleó por apartarlo- pero su agarre era tan firme como el metal.

— ¡N- _No_! — Jadeó entre sus dientes apretados, peleando tan duro como podía para tener el control de nuevo. — _¡Déjame ir!_ — _"¡Hōshi–sama!"_

El Tessou avanzó aún más allá, el agarre en su brazo tan apretado que ni siquiera podía alejarse. Sus colmillos destellaron con una luz sangrienta y forzó a su muñeca a doblarse aún más- cada quejido de dolor que se escapaba dibujaba más amplia su sonrisa.

— Pensaste que esto era suficiente para superarme. ¡¿Esto?! ¡Ustedes los humanos son patéticos! El hecho de tu simple existencia te da esta débil fuerza- la fuerza para hacerme frente incluso a mí… — El brillo de sed de sangre en sus ojos mutó a un odio feroz- las garras alrededor de su muñeca vacilaron de un divertido agarre a uno que se estremecía con el deseo de matar. — Quédate atrás y muere — siseó, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que no le hablaba a ella —. Quédate atrás y muere, patético humano. Tu Kazaana será _mío_. Tu amor por esta chica la matará y cuando ella muera, también lo harás tú. Mientras más te resistas, ¡más prolongaré esta _tortura_!

La espada giró a través del aire en un violento corte tan rápido que ella pudo escuchar el viento, rodando directo hacia su garganta; el brazo de Sango se levantó solo por instinto para bloquearlo de sacarle la cabeza-

Y el Tessou se congeló.

Sango se mantuvo paralizada, todavía agachada en una posición defensiva que podía tener- pero todo lo que pudo ver fue al Tessou congelado en medio del aire, la cuchilla agitándose- su apariencia ahora se volvía inhumana, una furia asesina. Él peleó contra lo que parecía una invisible fuerza que lo mantenía en ese lugar, mostrando los colmillos, un gruñido creciendo en un bajo siseo en su garganta para apenas contener el rugido de odio.

— T-Tú… — Soltó al fin él, pero aún sin dirigirse a ella. — Tú, patético humano, te atreves a…

Y al final, lo comprendió.

¡Era Miroku! ¡Miroku lo había detenido!

 _¡Y ahora es mi oportunidad!_

 _¡Hōshi–sama! ¡Resista!_

Sango arremetió hacia adelante, yendo directo por la espada, alcanzándola con auténtica desesperación. Llegó tan lejos como para agarrar la espada por la hoja, tan apretada que se clavó en sus manos, y la tiró antes de que un pie con sandalia se balanceara para chocar contra su pecho y la enviara al suelo en un montón.

— _Tú…_ — Miroku siseó, toda despreocupada e indiferente pretensión disminuída. La agarró por el cuello y la lanzó hacia arriba, los oscuros ojos destellando. — _Tú_ eres la causa. Él intercede por tu bien. Su alma está casi erradicada, pero lo que queda aún tiene la fuerza suficiente para salvar tu patética vida. Primero, sella el Kazaana… ahora, evita que mate a una humana como tú… — Sus ojos se oscurecieron en ira, toda su figura comenzó a temblar. — Tu interferencia ya no me divierte, humano. Tu Kazaana _será_ mío, y si esta mujer es lo que te da fuerzas, entonces destruiré tus fuerzas de la forma más dolorosa posible. La romperé, paso a paso, hasta que no tengas más esperanza. Y en ese momento en que tu desesperación esté a tope, tu alma caerá presa de la mía, y no quedará ninguna resistencia.

El puño que vino sobre su cabeza la noqueó nuevamente como esperaba, y Sango se encontró a sí misma sólo capaz de pelear por unos miserables momentos antes de que la inconsciencia volviera, y sólo viera oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, sin muchas más palabras, les dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero pronto subir el tercero, pero hasta entonces, estaré al tanto de sus comentarios. _

_**A** gradezco enormemente tu apoyo, **Nuez** , y espero que este capítulo te mantenga en suspenso igual que el anterior y los siguientes. Te quiero!_

 _ **N** os leemos hasta el 2017!_

 _ **B** esos, abrazos y todos mis mejores deseos para ustedes en este Año Nuevo. Que sus proyectos se concreten y tengan un gran Año 2017~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de índole sexual.  
**

* * *

 **Shadowed Soul**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Esta vez, cuando Sango despertó, lo hizo gradualmente.

Esta vez, cuando Sango despertó, no estaba sola.

Su cabeza le dolía horriblemente, y desde el momento en el que ella tuvo del todo algo de consciencia, había un simple, frío pedazo de tierra yaciendo contra su pecho. Le tomó unos largos y lentos momentos comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces…

La fría mano estaba acariciándola, las garras arañándola a través del kimono, y luego la otra estaba asquerosamente enredada en su cabello _con suavidad_ , separando las hebras en la caricia de un amante.

Sus manos estaban en ella, no del modo en que uno pelea con otro, sino en una indiscutible cercanía, una manera _íntima_ , suavemente moviéndose e investigando de una forma en la que nadie, ni siquiera Miroku, tenía permitido. La mano en su cabello se desplazó para acunar su cuello, y Sango se alejó de una sacudida violentamente, rodando sobre su costado con asco- sólo para descubrir que sus manos estaban atadas, y su cuchilla, se había ido.

En eso Sango jadeó, tratando de rodar incluso más lejos, alarmada, pero una fría mano contra su hombro la forzó a detenerse, los dedos humanos y las garras de demonio agarrando su brazo para mantenerla en su lugar. No pudo evitar temblar ante el tacto y estremecerse, horrorizada. La mano estaba fría como la muerte. Ningún humano vivo tendría una piel así.

— Ya, ya, humana. No hay necesidad de estar tan asustada. Después de todo, sólo soy tu preciado monje, ¿no es así?

Sango se estremeció y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, rehusándose a mirarlo.

— Tú no eres para nada como Hōshi–sama.

Hubo una risa fría, y entonces, la fría mano en su hombro tiró tan fuerte que la forzó hacia abajo sobre su espalda. Sango aún volteaba su cabeza a un lado, los ojos cerrados fuertemente, incluso cuando sintió al monje inclinarse sobre ella, la mano nunca abandonando su hombro.

— Tú… _San–go…_ — Murmuró el demonio, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera una curiosa, extranjera delicadeza, no una persona. — Cada humano tiene su punto de quiebre. Un punto que, cuando escojo poseer a un huésped, debo encontrar. Debo encontrar qué es lo que más les importa. Derribándolo es cómo derribo la resistencia. Tú eres el punto de quiebre de este humano. Supe desde la primera vez que te vi, que significabas algo para él. Supe que tendría que matarte. Él se me resiste aún ahora… — El demonio hizo una pausa, la garra fría de una mano en su hombro aun negándose a retirarse. — Esto me interesa, _Sango_ , qué es lo que más los apasiona a ustedes, los humanos. A veces es un padre. A veces, un amigo. A veces, un niño. Y, entonces, a veces… tú. Personas como tú. ¿Qué es este sentimiento que este cuerpo siente por ti?

Nauseabunda hasta el punto de sentirse enferma, Sango aún se alejó, abriendo los ojos ahora, pero manteniendo su cabeza girada a un lado. No quería mirarlo. No quería ver a Miroku así.

— No pretendo saber cómo se siente Hōshi–sama — soltó bruscamente, aún con la mirada lejos de él —. Pero él- él me ha dicho que me ama.

— ¿Amor? — El Tessou cuestionó, y ella apretó sus dientes, la rabia y la sed de sangre recorriendo sus venas al punto de que eran casi incontrolables. — Ahora, eso… eso es algo que no comprendo. Amar es ser débil. Estar comprometido a otro. Dime, humana. ¿Por qué haría tal elección? Ese hanyō orejas de perro con ustedes… él empuña la espada del Señor del Oeste. En esa espada se esconde un poder más grande que el mío; él podría haberme matado con ella si hubiese querido- sin embargo, se contuvo. Tú- tú, simple humana, no podrías haberme matado… pero podrías haber salvado tu propia vida. Podrías haber dado la espalda e irte cuando te ordené venir. Seguro no creíste que lo evitaría. ¿Por qué hacen estas estúpidas elecciones, humana? Sólo los guían a la muerte.

Sango miró a lo lejos con amargura, negándose a mirar a Miroku. Temía que, si lo hacía, su visión simplemente la rompería. Miró en su lugar la pared podrida de la casa a la que el Tessou parecía haberla arrastrado, una salpicadura de sangre acabó en el lado oscuro de la habitación, y pasó saliva, sin querer pensar en quienes habían dado sus vidas sólo para que ella y el Tessou tuviesen un techo sobre sus cabezas.

La mano engarrada azotó más rápido de lo que ella hubiese visto venir, dándole vuelta la cara hacia el lado en una violenta bofetada que la dejó sin aire.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta, humana! ¡¿Por qué hacen esa clase de elecciones?!

Uno de los defectos de Sango era ser terca, no podía negarlo, pero con la sangre ya comenzando a brotar de las marcas de garras en su rostro y su agarre más prieto a cada segundo, sabía que era más sabio contestarle ahora, antes que contrariarlo hasta que le rebanara la garganta.

— ¡No es una elección! — Siseó de vuelta, luchando en vano por alejarse. — Y si no puedes entenderlo, entonces no hay palabras que te lo expliquen.

Los oscuros ojos de Miroku buscaron los suyos, pero en ellos no había nada familiar, y se encontró con su mirada impávida, tenaz e inflexible. _Miroku, si puedes verme en lo más mínimo, date cuenta que lo estoy intentando. Estoy intentando tan duro como puedo, liberarte. Sólo que no sé qué hacer._

Miroku al final se dio vuelta, sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo.

— Humanos — murmuró entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza, y dirigió su vista hacia el techo —. Humanos. Buena suerte tratando de entenderlos.

Sango apretó los dientes, guardándose la respuesta que tanto quería darle, y forzándose en su lugar a mantener silencio.

El Tessou finalmente se dio vuelta hacia ella de nuevo, y la curiosidad que había encontrado ahí antes ahora se había ido por completo.

— Tú no me sirves de nada, perra, excepto para liberar el poder que sé que este monje tiene para mi uso. Acabé de intentar entenderte. Te romperé. Te usaré en cada manera en la que él no quiera que lo haga, y antes de haber finalizado, te juro que me rogarás morir.

— No te rogaré nada, yōkai — escupió ella, pero su terquedad sólo le produjo diversión.

— Por favor. Por todos los medios, sigue luchando contra mí. Eso hará que tu caída sea aún más dulce en el final — Miroku se desplazó hacia el sitio justo enfrente de ella, dejándola doblarse hasta la pared para alejarse de él.

Rió silenciosamente por su resistencia, la perversa sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios no era nada de lo que ella podría haber imaginado que Miroku fuera capaz de hacer, y entonces, él la alcanzó otra vez.

— Él se enoja cuando te todo aquí — dijo sin expresión, el extremo de su boca aún curvado en una sonrisa, y agarrando bruscamente su pecho.

No había intento de ser sensual; carecía por completo de matices sexuales, el Tessou atacaba más los sentimientos como un ataque físico más que un intento de violación, y el Tessou le sonrió, la mano seguía toqueteándola. Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar y él volvió a agarrarla, esta vez su mano enrollándose alrededor de su mejilla, una garra rozando bajo su ojo.

— Aquí. Casi puedo escucharlo gritándome ahora… está muy molesto, Sango. Me pregunto- ¿es así como él quiere tocarte?

Su mano acarició su rostro otra vez, paralizante y no deseada en todos los grados, y ella no puedo evitar alejarse, cerrando sus ojos contra lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

— ¿Él quiere tocarte aquí? — Las manos, esas repulsivas, frías manos, vagaban hacia abajo para apartar su kimono, luego deslizándose dentro. — ¿Aquí? — Una se deslizó contra su pecho desnudo y Sango gritó nuevamente, una incontrolable sacudida la atravesó cuando trato de doblarse para alejarse; las garras que se aferraban a su lado la detuvieron. — ¿Es este un lugar que sólo él puede tocar, Sango? ¿Es eso? — Las frías manos deambularon más lejos bajo su kimono, reptando a lo largo de su torso, su estómago. — ¿O es un lugar que él simplemente quiere tocar? ¿Que sueña, pero en realidad nunca ha podido tener? — Un dedo se detuvo contra su estómago y Sango se volteó de nuevo, las náuseas en aumento.

El toque de Miroku podía haber sido no deseado casi cada vez que venía- pero no se sentía para nada así. Miroku deambulaba, la traviesa mano parecía simplemente estar esperando ser apartada de una bofetada… él entendía los límites. Él entendía la elección. Sus manos siempre se sentían- inocentes. Como si fuese un juego. Ver cuánto podía tocarla antes de que su mano viniera a darle una justificada bofetada.

Aquí… no se sentía como un juego.

Y no se sentía como Miroku, pero cuando lo miraba, eso era todo lo que veía. Miroku.

Violetas ojos resplandecientes con un travieso brillo, la boca hacia arriba en una delgada sonrisa. El suelto, oscuro cabello desplazándose con cada movimiento que hacía, pero siempre que caía para ocultar su expresión él lo hacía hacia atrás, como si quisiera que ella viera quién era. Rasgos devastadoramente familiares, contorsionados en una crueldad devastadoramente desconocida.

 _Miroku…_

 _¡Miroku-!_

Las manos continuaron en su viaje hacia abajo, moviéndose donde Miroku habría sido alejado de una bofetada, de donde incluso él entendía que estaba fuera de los límites. Una fría mano se movió para descansar directamente en su cintura- la otra, se movía incesantemente más abajo aún. Se detuvo apenas una pulgada lejos de su objetivo, y la ola de temblores que la atravesó entonces fue incontrolable y nauseabunda.

 _Por favor. No._

 _Por favor, Miroku._

 _Por favor…_

Hubo una suave, divertida sonrisa.

— Está tan enojado ahora, Sango — el pulgar se movió alrededor de su cadera y ella se alejó, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que sangró —. Está tan, tan furioso conmigo. Está gritando… tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo, ahora… dice que te deje en paz — otra suave risa —. Dice que se rendirá, si eso es lo que cuesta. Me dará su cuerpo, su Kazaana, si te libero ahora. Me suplica que me detenga. Heh. Débiles mortales.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron con las palabras, y ahora no pudo dejar de girar el rostro hacia él alarmada, el pecho palpitando con pánico.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — Jadeó, horrorizada, y Miroku le asintió, todavía sonriendo.

— Sí. Él sería tan bueno como para matarse, por tu bien. Ah… aún grita. — El Tessou sacudió la cabeza silenciosamente, todavía mirándola. — Nunca falla en divertirme. El espíritu puede no acabar con la tortura y la voluntad seguirá de pie y resistiendo, rebelándose hasta el final. Pero levanta una mano contra los que le importan, y ¿de pronto? Súplicas de misericordia. Se inclinan en sumisión. Rindiéndose tras una mera fracción del dolor que ellos mismos aguantaron — el Tessou sonrió de nuevo, su mano dejándose llevar más cerca aún; la mirada en su rostro estaba horrorosamente regocijada —. Solloza ahora. Me implora que me detenga. Me asegura que, si sólo alejo mi mano, morirá.

— ¡Hōshi–sama! — Gritó ella, incapaz de detenerse. Miró directo a los ojos del Tessou y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ver más allá del demonio y llegar al verdadero Miroku. — ¡Hōshi–sama! ¡No! ¡No debes!

— Oh, pero quiere, Sango — el Tessou volvió a sonreír, pero dejó su mano ahí —. Quiere, mucho. Prefiere que mueras antes que sufras una indignidad en su nombre. Heh… estúpidos mortales.

Y entonces, al fin, las manos se retiraron.

Jadeando para respirar, Sango se alejó del demonio, empujándose a sí misma tan lejos de él como pudiese y esforzándose por las cuerdas que la ataban, luchando por no sentirse mal. El demonio rió otra vez, todavía quieto y mirándola.

— Ninguno de los dos debería estar demasiado preocupado. No tengo atracción hacia los humanos. Antes me moriría que contaminar mi cuerpo con una sucia humana- sólo me interesan sus reacciones. Puedes relajarte, hōshi… por ahora.

Sus palabras no la calmaron para nada y permaneció en el borde, encorvada en la esquina y respirando con dificultad, encogiéndose con cada movimiento suyo. Miroku se sentó de espaldas contra el muro, levantando su oscura cuchilla a la tenue luz de la vela y girándola, mirando como las manchas de sangre brillaban contra el fuego.

— Aún esta tan molesto — murmuró el Tessou, sonando casi confundido —. Aún me ruega que te deje ir. Bueno, todos los humanos deben aferrarse a la esperanza, supongo… es todo lo que ustedes, frágiles seres, tienen. Eso lo hace mucho más glorioso cuando finalmente son aplastados. Se aferran a la esperanza de la victoria y de sobrevivir, todo el camino hasta el final. — Hizo una pausa, mirándola, los oscuros ojos de Miroku destellaron en la tenue luz. — ¿Tienes esperanzas, Sango? ¿Tienes esperanza en que te dejaré ir?

Aún temblando, Sango se empujó a sí misma aún más lejos en la esquina y logró sacudir su cabeza, incapaz de mirar.

— No tengo esperanzas en nada que requiera la cooperación de un yōkai como tú. Me liberaré yo misma, y a Hōshi–sama, con mi propia fuerza. — Pero su voz estaba temblando, y cualquier confianza anterior que tuviese, había sido hecha añicos.

El demonio rió con suma confianza de nuevo.

— Piensa lo que quieras, humana.

La dejó sola por unos minutos, dándole tiempo para recuperar la compostura que le quedaba y comenzar esforzándose por los más débiles hilos de un plan. Pero se sentía desesperanzada ahora; asqueada y débil, temblando en la esquina e incapaz de apartar sus ojos del demonio que aún la miraba. No había podido detenerlo ni siquiera cuando sus manos estaban a pulgadas de violarla en la peor manera posible. ¡¿Y aún pensaba que podría poner sus manos en esa espada?! Ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí misma.

Cuando Miroku al fin se puso de pie de nuevo, ella no había avanzado nada en una estrategia desesperada, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar otra vez con la simple visión de él acercándose más. Él mostró sus colmillos, un gruñido creciente aún bajo en su garganta con cada paso que daba.

— Detén tus gritos incesantes, mortal — le gruñó a Miroku, mirando con furia intensificada por el odio —. Te quedarás atrás y mirarás como ella muere por tu bien. Mientras más luches y te resistas, más dolorosa será su muerte.

La espada resplandeció como una ola de acero, hincándose en el kimono y la carne cuando echó abajo su brazo derecho, el corte comenzando en su hombro y continuando por todo el trayecto hacia la base de su mano. Fue superficial, hecho sólo para causar dolor, y le costó todo lo que tenía a Sango no gritar.

— Débiles, patéticos mortales. ¿Quiénes son para pararse frente a un demonio? Si no están ahí para servirnos, si no están ahí para alimentarnos, entonces son nada más que una pérdida de espacio. — Él llevó su pie hacia adelante en una violenta patada que la lanzó tumbándose, entonces nuevamente la agarró por el cuello y tirándola para colgarla en el aire delante suyo. — Ustedes dos me combaten juntos como si tuvieran algún indicio de esperanza o escape. ¿Quieres una oportunidad de escapar? Te la daré en bandeja de plata, perra. — Con un destello de sus garras, las cuerdas que la ataban fueron cortadas- y la piel, junto con ellas. Sango jadeó y luchó para apartarse, pateando tan fuerte como podía- pero el demonio sólo rió con la voz de Miroku una vez más, mostrando los colmillos, los ojos centelleando. — Desesperación. Ambos. Denme deliciosa _desesperación_.

La mano maldita de Miroku la alcanzó para aplastarle la espalda contra la pared, la otra buscando en su garganta. Ella golpeó sin sentido contra sus hombros, su cuello, su rostro; golpes que habrían enviado a Miroku a tumbarse, el demonio los aguantaba como si no fueran nada más que papel y se inclinó más cerca, la sonrisa ampliándose en todo momento.

— Pierdan la esperanza — la espada serpenteó hacia arriba a lo largo de su brazo nuevamente, entrecruzando cortes y heridas para crear un vicioso remiendo de sangre y ella soltó un grito ahogado, el dolor casi mayor al que podía soportar —. Pierdan los sueños. — El puño apretado. — Pierdan el amor. — La cuchilla se retorció para apoyarse contra su pecho, no cortando- pero presionando tan fuerte para hacerle incluso difícil respirar.

La mano maldita alrededor de su cuello apretó de nuevo, inflexible y despiadada sin importar cuán duro ella azotara. Sango se encontró a sí misma pateando y sacudiéndose en medio del aire, cada patética bocanada que logró agarrar incluso más débil que la última, y sus pulmones estaban ardiendo. Cada minúsculo suspiro la dejaba sumamente consciente simplemente de cuán _insuficiente_ era, y con eso vino una cada vez mayor sensación de auténtico pánico.

La insufrible sonrisa de Miroku fue lo único que podía ver, e incluso vacilaba dentro y fuera de foco cuando su desesperado agarre a la consciencia comenzó al final a disminuir.

Entonces, milagro entre milagros, el rosario cerrado alrededor se su mano maldita, comenzó a brillar.

El demonio se echó hacia atrás con incredulidad, el movimiento perdiendo su sofocante agarre sólo lo suficiente para arrojar a sus pulmones, llenándolos de dulce, dulce aire. Su cabeza continuó flotando ahora con el intenso alivio de respirar una vez más y ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que había pasado al principio, demasiado atrapada en la lucha por poder respirar de nuevo y que la oscuridad dejara de nublarle la vista para retroceder.

El Tessou gruñó con completa furia, y cuando Sango al fin logro enfocarse lo suficiente para verlo claramente, fue para ver el rosario que aún estaba brillando- y bajo él, su piel estaba quemada.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, demasiado estupefacta siquiera para pelear, boquiabierta ante la vista. El Tessou sólo logró resistir contra el espiritual, sagrado poder por unos segundos más antes de ceder para lanzarla a un lado de nuevo, esta vez para aullar con furia y dolor, y escarbar en el chisporroteante rosario que seguía quemando alrededor de su muñeca.

— _¡Inmundo hōshi!_ — Chilló, el cuerpo contorsionándose en una guerra contra el poder sagrado encerrado en las cuentas. — Has estado canalizándote a través de las cuentas todo el tiempo, por supuesto… _¡así_ es como has permanecido tan fuerte! _¡Inmundos, patéticos humanos!_ — Las garras fueron un borrón de negro y sangre otra vez, cortando a través de su propio brazo; Sango gritó alarmada pero el rosario resistió. Piel y ropa, sin embargo, no lo hicieron, y el demonio rasgó a través del protector del brazo en un vicioso tajo, y mordió profundamente la muñeca de Miroku, sacando sangre en una enfurecida explosión de ira. — _¡Te mataré! ¡Tomaré tu alma y la aplastaré en el infierno junto con la de tu preciada Sango! ¡Los mataré a los dos!_

Sango lo observaba desde el suelo, aún jadeando para respirar- su corazón golpeando.

Miroku lo había detenido de sofocarla.

Él lo había detenido de matarla _de nuevo_.

Miroku aún estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía. Había conservado suficiente fuerza, suficiente voluntad, para canalizar aquel poder que todavía tenía, hacia su rosario- no por otra razón más que apartar al demonio de ella. No podía imaginar cuán difícil había sido- y él aún peleaba, no por sí mismo, sino por _ella_.

Si él podía pelear cuando todo lo que le quedaba era su espíritu, entonces ella, maldita sea, podía pelear también.

Sango se levantó temblorosa, sujetando su hombro herido y apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie. Pero encaró al Tessou sin miedo, los ojos ardiendo, el corazón golpeando con un único deseo:

Liberar a Miroku.

Los ojos encolerizados del demonio se voltearon hacia ella y, toda la confianza y la diversión se fue cuando avanzó, aún enseñando los dientes. Arremetió, más animal que humano, y la sometió directo hacia el suelo, buscando sólo sujetarla, agitarla, herirla- no matarla.

La espada giró hacia ella y Sango usó en contra todo el entrenamiento que tenía para atraparla por la hoja, apretando los dientes por el dolor causado, pero todavía soportando.

— Nunca lo matarás — jadeó, las rodillas doblándose por el esfuerzo —. No lo permitiré.

El demonio gruñó, llevando la espada hacia adelante con incluso más fuerza- y ella sólo respondió sujetándola aún más fuerte. La hoja se hundió en su mano y ella todavía la apretó, negándose a dejarla ir incluso cuando la sangre chorreó desde su puño para gotear al suelo.

— _Tú no lo permitirás_ — la citó, luego gruñó —. Tú no me permitirás matarlo, él no me permitirá matarte… Aún se arrojan ustedes mismos en frente de mi espada sin descanso. — Sus ojos resplandecieron y presionó hacia adelante nuevamente, forzando a Sango sobre su espalda y tratando de derribar su mano. — Insectos como ustedes deberían encogerse de miedo para ser aplastados.

— _¡Nunca permitiré que tengas a Hōshi–sama!_

La espada en su mano ensangrentada palpitó, una única onda de energía expandiéndose con tanta fuerza que casi la hace dejarla caer, y el Tessou le dio una pequeña, salvaje sonrisa.

— Sí. Desesperación. Cedan ante la desesperanza. Mi espada se alimenta de todo lo que sientes. Pronto no serás nada más que polvo. Lucha contra mí todo lo que quieras, humana; tú _no puedes_ ganar.

¿Desesperación? ¿Desesperanza?

En el momento en el que la espada había palpitado, ella no había sentido nada de eso.

Había sentido determinación. Había sentido rabia. Había sentido fuerza. Había sentido _amor_.

La espada no había tomado sufrimiento o dolor, porque ahí no había nada que tomar. Pero aún había tomado algo.

Ella jadeó.

 _Eso era._

La espada se alimentaba de emociones. Cualquier emoción que el manipulador tuviera, la alimentaba. Pero no discriminaba; comía cualquier cosa que la alimentara. Si se alimentaba con odio, crecía con odio. Si se alimentaba con amor, crecía con amor.

Con el Tessou como su manipulador, se alimentaba de deseo. Codicia. Odio.

Pero en ese momento, había estado enterrada en su carne- y se había alimentado de ella.

Podía vencer a la presencia del demonio en esa espada. Todo lo que necesitaba, era la oportunidad.

Respirando dificultosamente, pero al fin con una verdadera brasa de esperanza quemando dentro de ella, Sango le dio una fuerte patada a Miroku, forzándolo a tropezar hacia atrás mientras recuperaba su fuerza. Exprimió su ardiente, sangrante puño y apenas se puso de pie, jadeando en todo momento- pero con un plan en mente.

Miró directo a sus ojos – los de Miroku –, y la determinación creció en el segundo en el que habló.

— ¿Quieres matarme? Entonces, inténtalo. No más juegos, Tessou. ¿Dijiste que todo lo que necesitas para aplastarlo es matarme? Entonces, ven. Sólo inténtalo — ella extendió sus brazos, y el demonio, confiada, cruel criatura que era, sólo sonrió de nuevo.

Ella no dudaba de que él sospechaba que iba a tratar de hacer algo- pero, durante todos sus encuentros con él, los humanos habían sido nada para él más que insignificantes peones. Que uno pudiera idear una estrategia para derrotarlo estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Ella confiaría en eso, para dejarlo acercarse lo suficiente, y entonces…

El demonio sonrió de nuevo, los ojos centelleando con excitación.

— Te grita a ti, Sango. Te grita que no te rindas, o al menos corras y te salves. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, mmm? ¿No estabas tan segura de que ganarías? ¿Qué esperas lograr? Para cuando mueras, el monje se quebrará.

Ella se mantudo inquebrantable, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de Miroku.

— Sí, lo sé. — No importaba cuánto odiara el hecho, era verdad. Miroku lo había demostrado antes: la cuidaba más que a su propia vida. Si ella moría, entonces el demonio sería capaz de matar lo que fuera que quedara de Miroku. Ellos podían o ambos sobrevivir esto- o ninguno lo haría. — Si no puedo sacarte de él- morir juntos será mi consuelo — respondió honestamente —. No correré. No más juegos, Tessou. Si no puedo detenerte, entonces moriré con él. Pelearé contra ti- hasta la muerte, si eso es lo que cuesta.

 _Lo salvaré, Hōshi–sama. Lo juro._

Para alguien que tan descaradamente no entendía el corazón humano… para un demonio que tan claramente no podía comprender lo que era cuidar tan profundamente a otro que no era nada arriesgar la muerte…

Para el Tessou, era creíble.

Sólo podía esperar que Miroku viera a través de eso, y confiara en ella.

El demonio simplemente sonrió.

— Si tu deseo es morir con él, Sango, entonces te lo concederé. — Levantó su espada, gruñendo una vez más, y comenzó a avanzar una última vez. — Perece, mortal. Estás parada frente a una criatura que ha sobrevivido mil vidas, superando cosas que no puedes ni siquiera concebir. Nunca tuviste esperanzas de tener éxito contra mí- ninguno de ustedes.

La hoja se balanceó, incrustándose en su estómago en una ráfaga de sangre y agonía.

— La Kazaana de este monje será mía- ¡así como tu vida!

Y en ese momento, Sango no supo de nada más que determinación.

— ¡C-Clama mi vida si tanto lo deseas… d-demonio! — Llevó un pie hacia delante en un doloroso paso, luego otro, llevando la espada aún más profundo en su interior. — Pero… — Sango jadeó, el pecho estremeciéndose con agonía, y una cálida gota de sangre se elevó en su garganta para forzarla en un espasmo para toserla. Salpicó contra el rostro de Miroku en una desagradable visión que, de algún modo, sólo le dio más fuerza. — _Nunca tendrás a Hōshi–sama._ — Agarró entonces la cuchilla, empujándola aún más adentro cuando sus piernas le fallaron y su fuerza comenzó a flaquear, encontrando la mirada del demonio y negándose a descansar. _Nunca te tendrá, Miroku._ — _¡Si muero, entonces te llevaré conmigo!_

En su mente, el recuerdo de la propuesta de Miroku a la orilla del río, diciéndole que si la paz llegaba, entonces quería compartirla con ella:

Amor.

En su mente, de nuevo, la idea de su precioso futuro que habían formado- ella y Miroku vivos, Naraku acabado, y junto a ellos, niños y felicidad más allá de lo que alguna vez se había atrevido a soñar:

Esperanza.

La idea de que algún día, realmente pudieran sobrevivir para estar juntos, la pasada pelea contra Naraku y la Kazaana de Miroku y su hermano torturado, y encontrar un futuro del que valiera la pena sostenerse:

Paz.

La espada palpitó otra vez.

Ella miró a Miroku de nuevo, y en sus ojos encontró sólo el hirviente odio e ira de un demonio.

Esta vez, eso no la debilitó. Esta vez, le dio fuerza.

 _Porque, detrás de esos ojos, es Miroku. Creo que aún está vivo. Aún luchando._

La espada palpitó nuevamente.

Su fuerza contra la debilidad del demonio. Su esperanza contra su desesperación. Ella agarró la espada tan fuerte como pudo y dio un último paso con sus temblorosas piernas, sintiéndola ir tan profundo en su pecho que la punta alcanzó su espalda, y el grito que dio todavía no era de agonía.

Era un grito de guerra.

Al final, el demonio comenzó a darse cuenta de que esto no era un suicidio. Esto era su último intento para contraatacar.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Ella pudo sentir la hoja calentándose, peleando para tomar todo lo que ella tenía para dar contra el vacío del sociópata que estaba de pie frente a ella. El calor de la espada era doloroso dentro de su pecho, pero no tenía opción más que soportarlo, y soportarlo, y lo hizo, manteniendo aún la espada y a _su monje_ en el lugar, negándose a dejarlos ir incluso si su vida dependía de ello.

Fue una batalla de voluntades, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y, en el final, el demonio no podía ganar. Los demonios de sangre pura no sentían de la forma en la que los humanos lo hacían. Ellos no nacían amando, odiando, riendo, cuidando. Ellos nacían con corazones tan fríos como el hielo, y a menos que algo derritiera ese hielo, nunca aprendían cómo sentir algo más allá de la sed de sangre, odio y venganza.

Este demonio nunca entendería porqué ella pelearía hasta la muerte atravesando cada dolor imaginable- pero si el costo era la vida de Miroku, ella bajaría su espada en un segundo.

Este demonio nunca entendería porque Miroku, roto y atrapado en la peor de las situaciones posibles, podía aún encontrar la fuerza para resistir.

La cuchilla siseó y humeó, la oscuridad desvaneciéndose en una niebla vaporizada para blanquear el negro de la hoja, dejando atrás sólo una espada normal. Y con la desintegración de la oscuridad de la espada, la misma horrible oscuridad en los ojos de Miroku conoció el mismo destino. El agarre del Tessou en la espada se aflojó, las manos empuñadas cayendo débilmente a sus costados- llevando la hoja para arrancarla de ella al final en un insoportable movimiento que la dejó gritando en un agonizante llanto, apenas capaz de ver a través del dolor.

Pero la energía en la espada se había ido.

Y con ella, el Tessou.

El dolor físico la dejó temblando como una hoja y apenas capaz de ver- pero la angustia mental del aún indeterminado destino de Miroku era mucho peor que cualquier infierno que hubiese sido infringido a su cuerpo. Él había estado consciente hasta el último, ella lo _sabía_ , pero al final, eso no significaba nada. Si el Tessou aún había sometido su alma lo bastante… si él había sido poseído por demasiado tiempo…

Sólo porque el monstruo había sido expulsado no significaba que lo suficiente de Miroku lo había superado para vivir.

Su boca repentinamente se secó, Sango parpadeó más allá del dolor y levantó sus ojos para encontrar los de él- esperando tanto que su corazón dolió, que lo que encontraría no fuera una cáscara vacía.

Lo que encontró fue terrorífico.

La ira que contorsionaba sus rasgos se había desvanecido- pero Miroku no había regresado.

Él simplemente se mantenía en blanco.

Un lienzo vacío.

Su corazón se detuvo.

— N-No… — Susurró. — No, no, Hōshi–sama, no… — Su fuerza le falló al final y se dejó caer, empuñando sus manos en su toga sólo para empujarlo hacia abajo con ella hasta el suelo. — No, Hōshi–sama, no. Por favor. _Por favor_.

Cayó débil contra él, dejando su cabeza contra su hombro y enrollando sus brazos aún más apretados a su alrededor, aplastando su forma completamente flácida hacia ella.

— ¡Hōshi–sama! ¡Por favor! ¡Regrese!

 _No pudo haber sido demasiado tarde. Por favor Dios, no me dejes haber llegado demasiado tarde…_

Se empujó a sí misma lejos del monje con la poca fuerza que tenía, acunando su pálido, frío rostro en sus manos. La sangre de sus palmas cortadas se extendió y manchó toda la mejilla, manchas que limpió inútilmente con sus pulgares.

— Hōshi–sama — suplicó, sacudiéndolo ligeramente —. ¡Hōshi–sama!

Pero aún peor que la oscura crueldad que había sobrepasado sus ojos cuando el demonio se había establecido en su cuerpo, fue el envolvente vacío que permanecía ahí ahora.

Él miraba a través de ella, los ojos sin parpadear, sin ver, sin _sentir_ , la cara completamente vacía de todo lo que simbolizara consciencia. Él se veía como nada más que una cáscara vacía.

Sango lo contempló, temblando tan fuerte que temió que podría desmoronarse.

— Hōshi–sama — suspiró de nuevo, una súplica rota, inclinándose hacia adelante para tocar su frente con la de él —. Por favor. No se rinda ahora. Llegamos tan lejos… por favor, vuelva conmigo. _Por favor, Hōshi–sama._

Sus hombros temblaron en mitad sollozo, mitad llanto de dolor. Miroku aún no pestañeaba.

La mirada en su rostro era lo más tortuoso que ella había visto hasta ese momento.

Sango lo sacudió débilmente otra vez; él se meció atrás y adelante como una cáscara vacía, la cabeza sólo sostenida por sus manos.

Con el corazón completamente roto, Sango se inclinó hacia adelante, aún acunando su rostro, y encontró sus indiferentes labios con los de ella- su pecho herido, agitándose con sollozos en todo momento.

 _Lo siento._

 _Perdóname, Miroku._

 _Llegué demasiado tarde._

Al final, con toda su fuerza agotada, Sango se deslizó hacia abajo para apoyar su cabeza en el recodo de su cuello, silenciosas, agonizantes lágrimas rodando por sus ojos para manchar sus hombros, su mano herida aún firmemente alrededor de la de él. Al final- no había importado en absoluto. Había llegado demasiado tarde.

Sango no supo cuánto tiempo había estado recostada ahí cuando la lenta, pero definitiva, sensación vino, de una mano en su trasero.

Se paralizó.

Tambaleantes pero lo que _definitivamente_ eran dedos- familiares en eso- la acariciaron. La acariciaron en la forma en la que sólo un hombre alguna vez se atrevió a hacerlo.

Su corazón se detuvo.

— Querida Sango, parece que he sufrido un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo hicimos exactamente para estar aquí? Me temo que no lo recuerdo. No es que me sea desagradable nuestro estado actual, por supuesto. — Y sus dedos _apretaron_.

Sango se mantuvo ahí en total, completo asombro.

Él estaba vivo.

Él estaba _de regreso_.

— Eh… ¿Sango? — Miroku bajó el tono nerviosamente, sus dedos aún ahí. — Aún tienes que golpearme… De nuevo, no es que me desagrade, pero bueno… no puedo decir que no es atemorizante. — Rió nerviosamente, la mano contra ella aún congelada, esperando la inevitable bofetada.

Ella se echó hacia delante de nuevo, los brazos alrededor de él y escondiendo la cabeza contra su pecho, los hombros sacudiéndose por los sollozos, un miserable gemido de sufrimiento enterrado en su garganta cuando lo empujó aún más cerca, jadeando para respirar, y en todo momento, deleitándose en esto, _en él_ , estando tan cerca, tan próximo, tan maravillosamente _vivo._

— _¡Hōshi–sama!_

* * *

 _ **O** k, lo sé... ha sido demasiado tiempo. No tengo excusa, porque he estado actualizando y escribiendo nuevos proyectos y no he avanzado la traducción. Pretendía llevar un ritmo y meh~ ni luces de haberlo cumplido. Pido mil disculpas, pero no puedo prometer subir el siguiente pronto. Sólo puedo asegurarles que trabajo en ello y que lo subiré, en cuanto pueda. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia y, por favor, les pido que aún me tengan un poco más.  
_

 _ **A** gradecimientos eternos, con besos y abrazos incluidos, a todos los que han leído la traducción, en especial a quienes han dedicado un poco de su tiempo en dejar un review: **jbadillodavila, fifiabbs, Constantine Moore, SangoSarait y Nuez**. Espero poder compensarlos algún día por la larga espera. _

_**N** os leemos, espero que pronto. Mientras, sigamos fangirleando juntos (?)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadowed Soul**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Todo lo que Sango quería hacer era aferrarse a Miroku y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero, desafortunadamente, este era el mundo real, y el mundo real no permitía tales lujos.

Limpiando sus ojos, Sango al fin retrocedió y miró hacia la puerta, su respiración aún temblorosa.

— D-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, Hōshi–sama — sin importar cuán devastadora la masacre en la aldea había sido, el Tessou _había_ dejado a muchos vivos– y si decidían ir tras Miroku, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de defenderse —. Encontremos a InuYasha.

— Eh… Claro, por supuesto, Sango — balbuceó Miroku, parecía aturdido, y miró hacia la puerta de nuevo con confusión —. Pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Dónde es _aquí_ , exactamente? La última cosa que recuerdo es que yo… — Fue bajando la voz hasta el silencio, el ceño fruncido, luego la miró de nuevo. — No recuerdo. No recuerdo la última cosa que recuerdo. Sango, ¿qué está pasando?

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron, y se quedó mirando al monje salpicado de sangre, con incredulidad. ¿Realmente no recordaba nada? Eso sería una bendición en sí misma, y una que ella nunca se habría atrevido a creer que se haría realidad. No es que sus preocupaciones hubiesen sido los recuerdos de Miroku– últimamente, sólo se había enfocado en traerlo de vuelta con vida. Nunca se atrevió a esperar nada más que eso. Pero él pareció haber estado consciente a lo largo de toda la posesión– parecía extremadamente improbable que simplemente no lo recordara.

Cuando sólo se encontró a sí misma mirándolo boquiabierta, incapaz de hablar, la insufrible sonrisa inocente de Miroku declinó un poco.

— ¿Sango? ¿Estás bien? — Él comenzó a alzar la mano hacia ella– la ahora purificada cuchilla, aún sujeta en su mano maldita. La sangre goteando de la suave espada– la de ella.

— Hōshi–sam-

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Miroku se quedó observando el arma en su puño como si le crecieran dos cabezas.

— ¿Qué… es esto? — Murmuró, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. — ¿Cuándo yo…? — La dio vuelta, aparentemente confundido de verdad.

Su estómago se sacudió, Sango aferró su muñeca a ella y trató de llamar su atención para que sólo se enfocara en ella.

— No se preocupe por eso ahora, Hōshi–sama — jadeó, desesperada. Sus palabras atrajeron su insegura mirada de nuevo y ella cubrió su mano con las propias, su habitual vergüenza y vacilación sobre cualquier tipo de intimidad entre ellos puesta a un lado por otro momento. Miró la pared de su celda por una vez y agarró su muñeca aún más fuerte, preparándose para levantarse — Vamos, necesitamos ten-

— ¡Sango, estás sangrando!

Ella parpadeó, la repentina preocupación de él sobre algo que ella conocía bastante la hizo pensar.

— Yo– bueno, ¡también usted, Hōshi–sama! — Tartamudeó, entonces jaló su muñeca de nuevo, desesperada sólo por irse de ahí. — Ese es el por qué-… ¿H-Hōshi–sama?

Porque, al mirarlo hacia atrás para tratar de ponerlo de pie con ella, se encontró con que el calmado, sonriente monje se había ido.

En su lugar, había algo que le envió el corazón a los pies.

Miroku aún estaba de rodillas a su lado, ahora observando sus manos unidas y el cuchillo con una mirada sin habla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en aterrorizada incredulidad, su cuerpo completo temblando mientras sólo se agachaba ahí, paralizado.

— Tú estás… tú estás sangrando… — Susurró– pero, con ello, ella no escuchó la voz de alguien parado en el presente.

Él estaba recordando.

— ¡Hōshi–sama! — Ella gritó, volviéndose completamente para encararlo y afirmándolo por los hombros. — ¡Hōshi–sama, concéntrese! ¡¿Puede escucharme?! ¡Hōshi–sama!

Pero él no respondió en absoluto– era como si ni siquiera pudiera oírla.

— Sa–Sangrando… estás sangrando… — Él fue bajando la voz hasta un horrendo silencio, aún paralizado por la sangre en sus manos, entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas– la mirada vacía, fija, dejando a Sango horrorizada.

Se veía justo como Kohaku cuando…

Su mente se detuvo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos en ese rumbo, pero la comprensión ya se había hecho, y las implicancias que llevaban con eso tuvieron su agarre en él incluso más apretado y arrojando el cuchillo lejos.

— Hōshi–sama, míreme– Estoy bien. No me hirió. — _Al menos, no más de lo que hirió a otros._ — Los dos… Hōshi–sama, los dos…

Sólo que su discurso no hizo nada por calmar al monje. Él la observaba con creciente terror, las respiraciones más cortas y las facciones contorsionándose hasta que simplemente se _quebró._

— _¡Mantente atrás!_ — Gritó, alejándose de ella como si lo hubiese golpeado. — _¡Aléjate!_

La aterrorizada mirada en su rostro le oprimió dolorosamente el corazón, y entonces el monje se apartó, dejando atrás la espada mientras se movía con dificultad hacia la puerta apoyado en sus manos y rodillas.

— No, no, no, _no, no, no, noooo…_

— _¡Hōshi–sama!_

Su puño se cerró cerca de un milisegundo demasiado tarde, agarrando un puñado de aire en lugar de las túnicas negras y violetas, y Miroku se había ido.

Sango lo quedó observando fijamente sin aliento, el corazón latiendo con fuerza. El sangriento rastro que había dejado atrás la habría preocupado más si ella no estuviera segura de que al menos la mitad de esa sangre era suya; como fuera, ella sabía que no eran heridas fatales. Tuvo esa posibilidad, más de una vez; no había sido capaz de tomarla. Miroku no iba a morir por la pérdida de sangre o las heridas.

Pero dejó sus propios artefactos, ella se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría sucederle. En ese estado mental… Sacudiendo la cabeza a sí misma, Sango se levantó temblorosamente, echando una última mirada a la sucia choza, luego siguió el rastro de sangre de Miroku hasta la puerta y por fin, salió a la luz una vez más. El sol fue cegador y ella entrecerró los ojos, protegiéndoselos de la luz para tratar de encontrar dónde se había ido el monje, pero el campo ya estaba desierto. Debió haber salido corriendo– aunque su velocidad debía estar limitada. Se sentía como si un año atrás él hubiera sido golpeado por el Hiraikotsu, pero eso había pasado, y ella le había dado una o dos buenas patadas en las costillas– él no debería ser capaz de respirar lo suficientemente profundo para correr.

Aunque, era más que probable que Miroku estuviera más allá del dolor en este punto.

Tragándose el nudo en su garganta, Sango echó una ojeada a la hierba, un rojo camino que serpenteaba hacia el pasto. Ella dio tres pasos en su carrera antes de que la golpeara el hecho de que el monje no era el único cuya velocidad estaría limitada, y se desplomó.

— _¡Maldición!_ — Siseó, curvándose en auténtica agonía encima del húmedo pasto. Su brazo derecho por completo ensangrentado y cortado, ambas manos rebanadas a través de las palmas por haber bloqueado la espada del Tessou por la hoja, y el lugar donde había sido apuñalada hasta el final, definitivamente no iba a cuidarse solo. Sin mencionar quién sabía cuántos golpes en la cabeza. Ella había estado siempre ligeramente mareada un tiempo hasta ahora y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que, incluso si Miroku no necesitaba desesperadamente a Kagome y su medicina de la época moderna, ella sí.

 _Eso no importa. Puedes soportarlo por un tiempo. Miroku probablemente no._

— Hōshi–sama — jadeó, forzándose a arrodillarse y, luego, ponerse de pie —. Hōshi–sama, por favor, ¡espéreme!

Otros dos pasos dificultosos y había caído de nuevo– esta vez, posiblemente de forma permanente.

— ¡No! — Rogó, lágrimas de frustración comenzando a salir aún cuando ella se arrastró en un desesperado gateo. — No… No puedo quedarme aquí– tengo– tengo que– _¡no!_

No podía correr. Apenas podía siquiera caminar. Y Miroku, por lo que parecía, había echado una carrera fuera de ahí como si tuviera a un demonio persiguiéndolo. Nunca lo atraparía sin importar cuan duro tratara.

Por primera vez desde que esta completa pesadilla comenzó, Sango empezó a sollozar.

Ella no había descubierto que él había sido poseído hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ella no había sido capaz de detener a ese demonio de utilizar a _su monje_ para masacra a gente inocente.

Ella no había sido capaz de detenerlo de herir a InuYasha.

Y ahora, ella no había sido capaz de alcanzarlo cuando él más necesitaba ayuda.

Todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer era forzar al demonio fuera de él sin matarlo, lo que ella sabía que era una hazaña en sí misma– pero cuando se quedó tendida ahí ahora, incapaz de perseguirlo, delante de las sangrientas huellas del monje que salió corriendo desesperado de ella, se sentía patético. ¿Exorcizando al demonio demasiado tarde, cuando los terribles recuerdos ya habían sido incrustados en su cabeza y la sangre, ya derramada?

¡Ella no había hecho _nada!_

El suspiro cargado de culpa la hizo cerrar los ojos, los puños apretados tan fuerte que las heridas se volvieron agonizantes.

— _¡Detente!_ — Se imploró desesperadamente a sí misma, jadeando pesadamente, la culpa tan fuerte que quemaba a través de su cuerpo entero en arrepentimiento. — _Sólo– detente, Sango. ¡Detente!_

Dejó de pensar en lo que no podía cambiar, dejó de consumirse a sí misma con remordimientos, dejó de _perder tiempo_ _lamentándose_ por ella. Aún era una Exterminadora. Había sido entrenada para la batalla durante toda su vida. Y en la batalla, los sentimientos personales se dejaban a un lado. En momentos de gran estrés y peligro, su modus operandi necesitaba ser cerrarse y operar sólo con lógica, y no dejarse distraer por las emociones. Nunca había sido muy buena haciéndolo cuando las cosas se volvían personales, primero con Kohaku y ahora, con Miroku– pero era necesario en este momento.

Podría no ser capaz de perseguirlo, pero había quienes sí podían. Y mientras que ella estaba tendida ahí lamentándose por sí misma, no había nadie buscando en la dirección correcta.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Sango se empujó sobre sus rodillas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y _gritó_.

— _¡Kirara! ¡InuYasha!_

Ellos debían estar buscándola a ella y a Miroku desde el momento en que InuYasha se recuperó, lo que, conociéndolo, debió ser rápidamente. No sabía si InuYasha, pero Kirara podía escucharla gritar desde más de una milla de distancia. Ella sabía eso. Y también sabía que InuYasha se condenaría antes de permitir que un gato–demonio lo venciera en algo.

— _¡KIRARA! ¡INUYASHA!_

Kirara o InuYasha podían encontrar a Miroku. Kirara o InuYasha podían detenerlo de– de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que se arrepintiera.

— _¡KIRARAAAAA! ¡INUYASHAAAAAA!_

Ellos simplemente tenían que llegar ahí a tiempo.

Sango gritó hasta quedar ronca y sus ojos ardiendo en lágrimas, y siguió todavía, susurrando los nombres de quienes cuya ayuda necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Siguió hasta que el frenético grito de su nombre alcanzó sus oídos, e incluso entonces, aún acostada ahí en la tierra, temblando tan fuerte que temió que pudiera desmoronarse.

— ¡Sango! — Kagome gritó por encima, y el ronco gruñido que vino después le dijo que Kirara fue su transporte. La mano engarrada que alcanzó su hombro lo hizo sin previo aviso y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, InuYasha no habiendo anunciado su acercamiento como Kagome, pero el hanyō la giró sobre su espalda sin detenerse y la sacudió alarmado.

— ¡Sango! — Exclamó, el ceño fruncido, y sentándose, bajando a Tessaiga. — ¡¿Estás bien?! No podíamos encontrarlos en ninguna parte; ¡¿dónde han estado ese libidinoso y tú?!

La vista de él era fácilmente una de las mejores cosas que ella había visto en su vida. Frotándose enérgicamente las lágrimas restantes, apuntó el sangriento rastro que el monje había dejado, incapaz de evitar una débil sonrisa de alivio tan fuerte que la dejó sin aliento, pero no como para hacerla perder el tiempo sintiéndose feliz ahora.

— No se preocupen por mí, ¡vayan tras Hōshi–sama!

Su expresión se volvió preocupada, y su mano se desplazó hacia la empuñadura de su espada de nuevo. — No me digas que él–

— ¡No! — Horrorizada, Sango no pudo detenerse de golpear la mano en Tessaiga– sin importarle el hecho de que estaba justificado. — ¡No lo lastimes, InuYasha! Maté al demonio. Lo expulsé de él y lo maté– es él mismo otra vez. Pero estoy preocupada. — Empujó débilmente un mechón enredado de pelo, peinándolo fuera de sus ojos, y miró de nuevo hacia el camino por el que Miroku había desaparecido. — Creo que recuerda lo que pasó… cuando se dé cuenta, él sólo…

Ella se detuvo en seco, incapaz de terminar la oración, pero InuYasha asintió sin vacilar, los dorados ojos nublados con ira. Hacia el demonio que había poseído a su amigo, ella sabía– no hacia Miroku.

— Ah, no te preocupes — él prometió, soltando su espada de nuevo —. Lo encontraré. ¿Quieres un paseo? — Le ofreció su espalda, normalmente reservada para Kagome, pero Sango sacudió su cabeza y echó una mirada hacia arriba, donde Kirara y Kagome estaban descendiendo rápido.

— No, yo sólo te retrasaría — porque no importaba cuánto quisiera llegar lo más rápido posible, eso no se trataba de ella —. Adelántate; iré detrás con Kirara.

Asintiendo una vez, InuYasha se dio vuelta otra vez y salió corriendo tan rápido que se vio un manchón. Lo observó desaparecer entre los árboles, entonces dio un traspié torpemente para pararse, mirando como su gata aterrizaba con un mudo _thump_ antes de que Kagome saltara de su espalda– el arco y las flechas ya preparados.

— ¡S-Sango! — Kagome tartamudeó, los ojos abiertos mirándola, y Kirara gruñó profundo en su garganta, los rojos ojos encendidos en lo que Sango supo, era ira.

Ella las saludó con la mano tal como lo había hecho con InuYasha, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de que pudieran llegar a alguna (correcta) conclusión.

—¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Estoy bien! Es Hōshi–sama de quien necesitamos preocuparnos.

— ¿El monje Miroku…? — Los ojos de Kagome aún parpadearon preocupados en busca de InuYasha antes de que ella sacudiera su cabeza enfáticamente y le tendiera una mano. — ¡Sango, estás herida! InuYasha está buscando al monje Miroku, déjanos ayudarte ahora–

— Si deben ayudarme ahora, ¡háganlo en el camino! — Sango se lanzó sobre la espalda de Kirara, el dolor que le azotó la zona cervical atravesándola fue suficiente para hacerla apretar los dientes pero no gritó. — ¡V-Vamos! — Jadeó, apretando su agarre en Kirara con una mano, incluso cuando quitó la otra para frotar su dolorida cabeza. — ¡Tenemos que ir tras InuYasha! ¡Kirara!

— Agh, ¡oigan, esperen un minuto!

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo antes de que Kirara despegara, volando tras InuYasha. Aún esforzándose por afirmarse, la sacerdotisa estaba buscando ese salvavidas que era su mochila, sacando vendajes y medicinas a las que Sango apenas echó una mirada. Las manos cuidadosas de Kagome fueron de inmediato a su lado herido, ocupándose de la herida que aún sangraba lentamente mientras Kirara buscaba a Miroku. — Sango — dijo jadeando, aún cuando trabajaba —, ¡estábamos muy preocupados! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Es-Está el monje Miroku–?

— Él esta bi– vivo — se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos buscando el suelo —. No peor de lo que yo estaba cuando fui poseída — cerró sus ojos brevemente, recordando la batalla que había cambiado su relación de una forma tan importante. Recordaba muy poco de ello, pero la todavía deteriorada cicatriz en la muñeca de Miroku era un recordatorio de lo que ese demonio salamandra la había forzado a hacerle. Ella se había sentido horrible después pero Miroku, con su calmado, bromista modo, le había asegurado que no había nada por lo que disculparse.

 _Excepto que todo lo que hice fue herirlo._

 _Miroku… él…_

Una aldea, masacrada… InuYasha, atacado… _gélidas, deambulantes manos…_

Sango abrió violentamente sus ojos y nuevamente los volvió al suelo, buscando algún signo del monje que había que encontrar.

— Estará bien — susurró, no como una promesa a Kagome, sino como una garantía a sí misma —. _Estará bien._

Kagome hizo una pausa pero no dijo nada, seguramente consciente de más de lo que ella estaba revelando. Se encontró agradecida de que la sacerdotisa estuviese con ella y no InuYasha; él no podía agarrar lo sutil tan a menudo y presionaría, presionaría y presionaría en cosas que no deberían presionarse. Si él estuviera ahí ahora, habría _presionado_. Y Sango sabía que no estaba lista para responder esas preguntas, si es que alguna vez lo estaba. Kagome, bendita sea, no estaba preguntando.

— _¡Hey, Kirara! ¡Baja aquí!_

Sango reaccionó, ladeándose más hacia el lado de la gata por donde llegó el grito de InuYasha. Incluso si no precisaban exactamente de dónde en el bosque provenía, Kirara pudo hacerlo, y ella se inclinó hacia abajo de inmediato, gruñendo de nuevo. Kagome trabajó más rápido ahora, probablemente consciente de que en el momento en el que aterrizaran, la medicina sería puesta en espera; Sango sólo la dejó, su corazón palpitando todo el tiempo.

 _Hōshi–sama…_

Kirara al fin se sumergió a través de las ramas, bateándolas a un lado con sus gigantes garras, así que no rasguñaron a sus pasajeras, y aterrizó con un sonido de huesos chirriando que dobló a Sango en otro ataque de dolor. Cerró sus ojos, respirando dificultosamente al final del grito de alarma de Kagome– pero su mente aún estaba enfocada en lo que le aguardaba. Las heridas podían esperar.

— Estoy… bien… — Dijo en un jadeo, agarrándose de la melena de Kirara para afirmarse. — Estaré bien… — Ella gimió con otro respiro, entonces se forzó a abrir los ojos, obligándose a concentrarse a través del dolor.

Kirara había descendido tan cerca de InuYasha como podía sin tener que aterrizar de hecho en la espalda del hanyō. Desde donde estaba, lo único que podía distinguir era que InuYasha había, en efecto, encontrado a Miroku, y lo había derribado tan fácilmente como Kirara hubiese atrapado un pez. El monje estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, InuYasha sentado indiferente en su espalda, las piernas sujetando la figura retorciéndose, sin ningún esfuerzo, al parecer, por parte de InuYasha. El hanyō aún miraba hacia abajo con insegura preocupación a su amigo, claramente compasivo pero no para dejarlo levantarse ahora, la fuerza suficiente para mantener fácilmente abajo a Miroku sin herirlo y con la consciencia suficiente para entender que era necesario.

El estado de Miroku, sin embargo, la hizo detenerse, la mano temblorosa doblada a su lado en miserable negación de que eso aún estaba ocurriendo.

Con su torso y piernas tumbados, sólo sus brazos estaban libres, y en lugar de pelear contra InuYasha con ellos, Miroku había elegido esconder su cabeza. Sus dedos entrecerrados en su cabello aún suelto, los brazos cubriendo su cabeza de la vista, enterrada contra el suelo, y sus hombros temblando torpemente. Ella podía escuchar la irregular respiración y los murmullos incoherentes, y el dolor la invadió de nuevo.

— ¿InuYasha?

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir. El hanyō asintió con la cabeza de inmediato y comenzó a levantarse, sus manos curvadas y listas para mantener a Miroku abajo si él comenzaba a correr de nuevo. Pero el monje sólo respondió a la retirada de InuYasha, tensándose, los temblores disminuyendo, los murmullos cesando.

Él no corrió.

Sango cayó sobre sus rodillas, exhalando un silencioso aliento de alivio. InuYasha retrocedió, deteniéndose un momento a su lado, entonces simplemente le dio la espalda, los brazos cruzados.

— Kagome y yo iremos a ayudar a los aldeanos lo mejor que podamos. Dejaremos a Kirara; ustedes dos encuéntrennos sólo cuando estén listos.

Ella comenzó, ocupándose de él con sorpresa mientras se retiraba en silencio hacia la confundida sacerdotisa tras ellos. Eso era lo que ella quería, y de algún modo él se había dado cuenta sin que lo dijera– había estado convencida de que tendría que levantar el infierno para que la dejara a ella y a Miroku por su cuenta, o que ella tendría que ceder y permitirles quedarse bajo su vigilante ojo. Para que él no sólo se diera cuenta de lo que quería, sino que se fuera voluntariamente…

Sango sacudió su cabeza para sí misma, mirando como InuYasha volvía a caminar. Definitivamente, había una razón para ese comportamiento poco característico, pero eso era algo que podría averiguar después.

— InuYasha — llamó, antes de que pudiera irse– aún con sus ojos puestos en Miroku —. Donde me encontraste, hay una espada. Tú– ya no está poseída, pero necesitamos encargarnos de ella. No podemos decir qué espíritus podría atraer; tenemos que sellarla o destruirla por completo.

Hubo otra pausa corta, y entonces, el suave sonido de los pasos corriendo, rápidamente sobre la hierba hasta que se desvanecieron por completo.

Dejándolos solos.

— Hōshi–… Miroku. — Sango avanzó a través del húmedo pasto, alzando una mano insegura para tocar su hombro antes de retirarla justo a tiempo, sin saber si sería bienvenida. — Miroku, InuYasha y Kagome se fueron. Sólo somos nosotros.

Él se tensó de nuevo, encogiéndose y alejándose incluso sin que ella lo hubiese tocado. Se apartó tal como lo había hecho en la cabaña, moviéndose hacia atrás en una carrera frenética hasta que estuvo varios metros lejos, el rostro aún desgarrado y angustiado. Le tomó todo su autocontrol a ella dejarlo retirarse sin seguirlo.

— ¡S-Sango! — Jadeó, los ojos abiertos. — ¡Pero InuYasha–! Él estaba– ¡Él estaba envenenado! —Los dedos de su mano maldita estaban prietos en el pasto y Sango nuevamente tuvo que detenerse a sí misma de avanzar hasta su lado.

— No te preocupes, Miroku — pidió con preocupación, interrumpiendo sus confusas, estrepitosas divagaciones. Él claramente no había estado consciente, entonces, de que había sido el hanyō quien lo había detenido en su carrera directo lo más lejos de ella. Más cosas que sólo hacían que ella se preocupara. — InuYasha sanó. Ya sabes cómo es… incluso un agujero a través de su grueso cráneo no lo mantendría abajo por mucho tiempo. — Intentó una débil sonrisa, sin esperar para nada una de regreso; ciertamente, Miroku no le devolvió una sonrisa, pero algo del terror se desvaneció, y eso era todo lo que ella podía pedir.

Se mantuvo en silencio un instante, mirando como el monje observaba hacia abajo a sus manos con inseguridad. Aún estaba temblando, y definitivamente aún había miedo; le tomó unos momentos a él poner su respiración entrecortada bajo control lo suficiente para hacer otra pregunta desesperada.

— El Tessou… ¿qué le pasó?

Ella se oscureció a la mención del demonio y apartó la vista, los puños apretados. No sabía cuánto recordaba Miroku o había comprendido, ella le daría la versión completa.

— Ese demonio sólo era capaz de existir tanto tiempo como tuviese a un médium. Destrocé la espada mientras él aún estaba dentro de ti; eso debería haberlo matado. — Cuando él seguía viéndose aún vacilante, temeroso, Sango no pudo resistirlo y se acercó, alcanzándolo. — Eso _no puede_ existir en ti sin esa espada, Miroku. Confía en mí. El demonio está muerto y se ha ido.

Los ojos abiertos de Miroku fueron hasta su mano extendida y no la dejaron. Él echó la espalda hacia atrás como si su toque fuera veneno, contemplando su mano como si pudiera crecerle una boca y morderlo, y Sango lo soportó, permaneciendo congelada en su pose.

 _No está asustado de ti, Sango. Está asustado de si mismo. Déjale ver que no hay nada que temer. Deja que acepte eso primero._

— Miroku — trató gentilmente, aún sin moverse un centímetro —. Estás herido. ¿Puedo mirar tu hombro?

Porque, sólo ahora que el demonio había abandonado su dominio sobre Miroku, los moretones comenzaron a tomar forma, y ella pudo vislumbrar uno particularmente violento bajo su cuello. Se veía como si su hombro estuviese dislocado– tenía que ser a causa del Hiraikotsu.

Él pestañeó una vez, parecía completamente atónito. Su mirada sorprendida recorrió su dañado hombro como si honestamente no se hubiese dado cuenta que estada herido, entonces se volvió hacia ella sin perder ni un latido.

— Es-Está bien — murmuró.

Ella ya sabía eso. Pero era una excusa para acercarse a él, y una excusa era todo lo que necesitaba. — ¿Estás bromeando?

Esperó muchos segundos una respuesta que no llegó, así que se arriesgó acercándose un poco. Él no se retiró, incluso si su mirada aterrorizada estaba aún fija en su mano y, tomando eso como aprobación, Sango cruzó el resto de la distancia entre ellos para sentarse a su lado. Cuidadosamente comenzó a trabajar en su hombro, plegando sus túnicas hacia abajo mientras él se sentaba aún incómodo y tenso, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

— También te herí — susurró en este punto, la cabeza aún gacha —. ¿Te… Te duele?

Abrió la boca para darle una reflexiva respuesta de _no, no en lo absoluto_ , entonces se detuvo. Miroku sabría que esa era una mentira, y decírselo seguramente lo haría sentir aún peor.

— … Arde un poco — se las ingenió, manteniendo sus ojos en su herida —. Si quieres, puedes verlo después de que termine.

Miroku se encogió y no dijo nada, como si fuese cauteloso, y Sango suspiró. Con facilidad un noventa por ciento de las veces que él la tocaba, era retribuido con una bofetada; parecía que ahora, ella le estaba pidiendo a él que la tocara– quizá no en la manera que normalmente quería–, pero él se retractó, precavido. Ella suspiró, aún examinando su hombro. No podía ser ayudado.

— Tengo que ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar — murmuró, echándole un vistazo a él por el rabillo del ojo —. ¿De acuerdo?

Él parpadeó otra vez y asintió, para nada nervioso, aún parecía bastante en shock. Sango trabajó rápida y abiertamente; cuando el momento de mayor dolor vino, el monje gruñó, pero apenas se estremeció. Ella había visto a hombres gritar por eso.

Miroku, siendo Miroku, por lo general habría tomado una ocasión como esa para hacer un terrible trabajo tratando de aparentar estar herido, lamentándose de sus heridas para tratar de ganar algo de simpatía fuera de ahí. Ahora, él apenas había respondido.

Ella trabajó en silencio unos pocos minutos, desatando su fala y transformándola en un cabestrillo, como Kagome le había dejado todas las vendas. Su hombro amoratado estaba ensangrentado, también, con marcas de garras de cuando InuYasha había peleado contra él en una batalla que se sentía como hace toda una vida atrás. Pero, esas heridas eran menores, y sanarían si su intervención. Miroku hacía gestos de dolor de vez en cuando, pero parecía como si no estuviera ni siquiera completamente consciente de ello; el monje se había relajado gradualmente tanto que ella simplemente se sentó a su lado y el infierno no se desató, hasta que él simplemente se sentó ahí insensible, contemplando ciegamente el suelo. Sango se mordió el labio, sopesando sus opciones, entonces miró hacia su hombro de nuevo, tratando de no presionarlo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Miroku sacudió su cabeza lentamente, los ojos aún en el suelo. Su mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos, apenas consciente de su presencia en absoluto, y cuando habló, fue en un temblor monótono.

— … Todo. No puedo… No puedo procesarlo. Yo no estaba… no estaba consciente, todo el tiempo que el Tessou estuvo– en mí. Al menos, no creo haberlo estado. Lo último que recuerdo es tomar esa espada de ese viajero y entonces, de repente, estaba ahí dentro contigo, y entonces todo lo que él– eso– hizo… todo lo que yo hice… acaba de regresar. Sango, es tanto… es demasiado…

Su preocupación aumentó. ¿Él pensaba que no estaba consciente durante todo el tiempo que estuvo poseído? Él definitivamente lo estuvo la mayor parte. Él había peleado contra el Tessou… reteniéndose todavía el tiempo suficiente para que ella destruyera la hoja. ¿De verdad él no lo recordaba?

Había un montón de preguntas sin responder, y parecían surgir más a medida que más tiempo hablaban; ella tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para resolverlas. Terminó de atar el nudo para hacer el cabestrillo; él se estremeció de nuevo y ella se detuvo, las manos temblando. — Lo siento.

 _Lo siento, Miroku._

Sus manos continuaron temblando, y se encontró a si misma apartando la mirada del ensangrentado hombro y, en su lugar, atravesando su pecho. Él estaba terriblemente pálido y aún tembloroso, pero _cálido_ otra vez, el frío del Tessou enviado lejos junto con su espíritu, y en ese momento, ese simple hecho le causó un estado de alivio tan intenso que apenas podía respirar.

Miroku estaba vivo. Lo habían salvado.

Se había acabado.

— Mi… Miroku… — Ella jadeó, las manos dobladas en sus hombros en un desesperado deseo de simplemente tocarlo. — _Miroku_.

— ¿Sa–Sango? Tú–

— ¡Miroku!

Y se derrumbó sobre el monje, los brazos envolviéndolo fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y llevándolo al suelo. Dio un resoplido de sorpresa y se puso tenso de nuevo, claramente incómodo con el contacto y comenzando a intentar librarse para alejarse, pero en ese momento ella sólo no podía evitar que sus necesidades eclipsaran las de él.

Ella necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba _saber_ que él estaba ahí con ella, _Miroku_ y no el cascarón del monje poseído, que esto no era un sueño y que él no le sería arrebatado, lejos de su alcance, como Kohaku _cada vez_ que lo tenía cerca.

Ese sentimiento cada vez que veía a Kagura secuestrándolo…

Se sentía como si su corazón estuviera siendo arrancado de su pecho.

— Por favor, Miroku — ella se ahogó, y sólo no pudo detenerse de abrazarlo más fuerte —. Por favor. Quédate. — _Kohaku no puede quedarse. Él nunca puede quedarse. Por favor, Dios, Miroku, quédate conmigo._

— Sa–Sango…

— Sé que estás asustado — murmuró —. No te culpo; yo probablemente también lo estaría. Pero sólo confía en mí y quédate aquí conmigo. No me dejes nunca.

Miroku miró fijamente a Sango, sin habla. Los ojos de la Exterminadora estaban cerrados fuertemente, pero las lágrimas aún se caían hacia abajo en sus mejillas– lágrimas que él sólo había visto que ella derramara por su querido hermano. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, completamente tomado por sorpresa y sin idea de cómo reaccionar. Muy vacilante, levantó un brazo para devolverle el abrazo; le tomó todo su autocontrol no alejarse– pero ella era más importante que su miedo.

Incluso si la última vez que la había tocado, había sido para herirla.

— Sango, no te preocupes — prometió secamente, lo prometió porque esa era su única opción ahí —. Me quedaré.

 _Pero cómo puedo… después de que estas manos…_

Sus palabras señalaron un quiebre. La promesa, sin importar cuán falsa o vacía fuera, dejó la cabeza de Sango enterrada en su hombro sano, sus brazos aún sacudiéndose, su cuerpo entero temblando con la fuerza de los sollozos de alivio.

— Hōshi–sama — susurró, su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante aún más.

Sólo entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo helada que estaba ella– y recordó que toda la sangre que había en él no era suya.

— Sango, necesitas recostarte — le dijo con urgencia, moviendo su agarre hacia ella– y alarmándose más cuando ella no respondió en lo más mínimo —. ¡¿Sango?! ¡¿Sango?!

Su cabeza cayó contra su hombro, el largo cabello deslizándose desde su cara hacia su espalda– revelando el hecho de que estaba inconsciente.

Su corazón se detuvo.

— ¡Sango! — Miroku gritó, apretando su espalda fuertemente contra su pecho y presionando una oreja contra el de ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo, y ella estaba respirando– todo lo que permanecía era el tono blanco de su rostro, el frío emanando de todo su cuerpo que lo calaba hasta los huesos. Él posó su espalda en sus brazos y la inspeccionó con terror, buscando algo que pudiera ser la causa de su repentina partida hacia la inconsciencia.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a sus manos encontrar la rasgadura en su ropa, y debajo de ella, la oscura sangre que se filtraba para gotear sobre sus dedos. Tragó saliva, los dedos vagando vacilantes sobre la profunda herida, retrocediendo cada vez que Sango se encogía en inconsciente dolor.

— Sango… — Murmuró horrorizado, tocando su pecho una última vez antes de finalmente retirarse, temblando. — Kirara — llamó, apenas capaz de apartar su cabeza de Sango para voltear a ver a la gata–demonio aún en espera —. Va–

Miroku se detuvo en seco ante la mirada en los ojos de Kirara.

La gata estaba mirándolo con furia con franca sospecha, abriendo sus patas, el pelo en punta y las orejas crispadas. Estaba gruñendo bajo en su garganta, y sus rojos ojos lo miraban con clara y escalofriante hostilidad, tan fuerte que lo aturdió. Había una amenaza absoluta en esa mirada, una advertencia no dicha de que, si él tocaba a Sango demasiado de la manera errónea, sus dientes estarían en su garganta en un segundo. Ella claramente estaba a la defensiva, lista para proteger a su humana.

De él.

Se estremeció.

— … K–Kirara — se dirigió a ella débilmente, forzando a su voz a mantenerse tranquila– bueno, consciente de que ella podía despedazarlo si consideraba que era una amenaza verdadera —. ¿Qué ocurre? Sólo soy yo.

Kirara le gruñó de nuevo, sus ojos viajando entre su humana y él en una desconfianza intensa, una mirada que le producía un escalofrío estremeciendo su espina dorsal y lo llevaba a retroceder, cuidadosamente separando a Sango de sus brazos.

— ¡Kirara, Sango está herida! ¡Necesita ayuda! — Intentó, pero ella sólo continuó observándolo, el gruñido creciendo. Kirara nunca lo había mirado así antes. Y, no es que pudiera culparla especialmente si hubiese presenciado la conducta violenta del Tessou a través de él, pero no lo había visto. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

No tenía forma de responder a esa pregunta ahora, así que Miroku sólo se sentó ahí, tratando de que Kirara confiara en él. La gata lo miró de arriba abajo aún con furia, las orejas y la cola crispadas de un lado a otro en lo que sólo podía definirse como sospecha. Un feroz gruñido súbitamente arrancó de su garganta en un furioso rugido que lo hizo encogerse hacia atrás en shock– el movimiento, claramente hecho como una advertencia. Kirara, satisfecha al fin, le lanzó un vistazo final antes de darle la espalda, saltando hacia el cielo en busca de InuYasha.

Contempló a Kirara, viéndola desaparecer por el bosque– aún temblando. Cuando la gata–demonio al fin desapareció, se dio un momento para sólo respirar, luchando para sacudirse el malestar que Kirara le había dejado, y entonces se forzó a volver su atención a Sango. Claramente, había algo mal con Kirara– pero no era nada sobre lo que pudiera hacer algo ahora. Y, francamente, después de todo lo que había pasado– la repentina fijación de Kirara en él, ahora que ya no era una amenaza inmediata, era la última cosa en su mente.

Había cosas mucho más terribles en las que estaba enfocado ahora.

Sango estaba recostada con las piernas separadas en el pasto, demasiado pálida y demasiado débil, y Miroku se arrastró para sentarse a su lado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, una mancha de sangre atravesando una mejilla, y él suavemente la tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo, dejando que su cabeza se hundiera contra sus brazos.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?! Recordaba la pelea– lo recordaba todo.

Recordaba cada agonizante momento de eso. El _recordaba_ todo lo que le había hecho a ella– ¡¿por qué había permitido que el hecho de que la había _apuñalado_ resbalara de su mente?! ¡Ella estaba herida, y él lo había ignorado por completo!

— Dios, Sango, perdóname — murmuró, levantándola lo suficiente para que pudiera enterrar su rostro en su cabello.

Casi podía sentir cómo se había sentido, enterrando esa hoja en el pecho de su amada.

 _El mortal destello de la espada– el incremento de la sangre– el repulsivo crujir del hueso…_

— _Clama mi vida si tanto lo deseas, demonio — rugió ella, y armada con nada más que sus dos manos, dio un paso al frente, hundiendo la espada aún más profundo en su caja torácica —. Pero nunca tendrás a Hōshi–sama._

 _Sus manos agarrando la hoja y empujándola más adentro aún, y ni una sola vez, Miroku vio dolor._

— _Si muero, entonces te llevaré conmigo._

Miroku simplemente no pudo detenerse– arrojó a Sango lejos de él y _gritó_. Sus manos se alzaron para cubrir su rostro, el horror y la repulsión contra sí mismo cubriéndolo por completo hasta que quiso sólo comenzar a correr y no detenerse jamás.

 _Yo hice eso… Yo apuñalé a Sango. Con estas dos manos… Sango casi…_

Gritó de nuevo, encorvándose sobre sí mismo y tratando de no vomitar. Sus manos estaban cargadas con sangre y su alma, teñida por siempre con las vidas inocentes que había tomado. Esos incontables aldeanos que tan erróneamente habían vagado por sus manos, despiadadas y devastadoras… _Sango…_ Le costó que la voz de Miroku quedara ronca y su garganta adolorida, para que se diera cuenta de que aún estaba gritando.

 _Tanta sangre._

Tanta…

Y Sango aún estaba…

Con el corazón en su garganta, Miroku se obligó a arrastrarse hasta ella nuevamente, la debilidad y el horror que trató de envolverlo, deliberadamente lo detuvo hasta un momento en que serían aceptables.

— Mi querida Sango, por favor, espérame — susurró. Sin importar el dolor en su pecho, sin importar el peso en su corazón, el gentilmente tomó a la Exterminadora por las muñecas y, usando toda la fuerza que tenía, la levantó sobre su espalda —. Perdóname por tocarte sin tu permiso, Sango, o al menos cuando no tenías los medios para castigarme por esas faltas. Me doy cuenta que puedo haber renunciado a cualquier derecho de tocarte así, cuando permití al Tessou… contra ti… — Se estremeció, incapaz de seguir. — Pero te pondré a salvo, no importa lo que cueste.

Y, un paso a la vez, la cargó por el claro.

* * *

 _ **O** k, lo sé~ tírenme tomates podridos y pasteles si así lo desean, porque sé que la traducción ha tardado horrores. Pero les aseguro que no es porque la vaya a abandonar, sino que estoy en proceso de muchas cosas y cuando me pongo a escribir, la traducción no es mi prioridad. Cambiaré eso eventualmente, cuando me saque un par de ideas de la cabeza._

 _ **P** or el corto plazo, no prometo nada. Sólo les puedo decir que se pondrá interesante, mucho más intenso porque bueno, hablamos de Miroku y él es un hombre demasiado entregado. Ya comprenderán porqué._

 _ **A** gradecimientos a **Constantine Moore, Escarleth y jbadillodavila** por sus reviews, y les dejo mis saludos a las que estoy segura (porque no pierdo la fé en la humanidad) que se pasarán tarde o temprano por acá, **fifiabbs, SangoSarait y Nuez**. Besos a todas!_

 _ **Y** a saben, nos leemos por ahí :)_

 _ **Y** umi~ *La matrona zombie que debería dormir en estos momentos, pero tiene sus prioridades clarísimas xd*_


End file.
